Angels
by Bri Thinks So
Summary: Princess Eleanor has reached the end of her endeavor across seas with Prince Sebastian. She and Jasper Frost have not spoken for 6 months. What will become of them once she returns? And how will her older brother's reign affect the royal family? A play on 'Demons' which gives insight on how much Eleanor has progressed as a young woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! What a season finale! We all knew Robert was bad but jeez.. that kid is the spawn of Satan. Anyways, I wrote this chapter about a week ago in how I think the season could have been headed. I will mostly be focusing on our Jaspenor, but also explore Liam's journey with his new ally (?) Cyrus. And of course, the shady past of King Robert.**

 **I'm happy to be back and please leave feedback to help me along the way! Happy reading. :]**

* * *

It wasn't the fact that he was an extremely positive influence on her.

It wasn't that fact that he could engage in long, emotional, intelligent conversations.

It wasn't the fact that they got along like best mates who had known each other for years.

It was simply the fact that he wasn't _him._

Six months overseas by Sebastian's side was nothing short of a pleasant vacation on a personal endeavor to better herself. To spread her talents. To learn to cope in healthier ways than drowning her sorrows in drugs and alcohol.

To truly believe in herself.

"To Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor." Sebastian toasts hovering a flute of champagne toward hers. "For exceeding my expectations and growing into a beautiful young woman inside and out, right before my eyes."

Eleanor's cheeks turn a charlotte red as her flute clinks against his.

"To Eleanor!" the group around them roars in agreement.

They were surrounded by a few of their friends who they had met along the way. Also joining them was Sebastian's body guard Colin and Eleanor's body guard Rosie. Eleanor had grown rather fond of Rosie and after several months finally felt as though she could trust another woman. She was more than just a body guard, and aside from James Hill her favorite yet. It was her first female best friend.

But even Rosie didn't understand the suffocating hold that Jasper Frost had on the Princess. No one did.

After so many secrets, betrayals, and unnecessary drama.. Eleanor didn't blame anyone for their opinion.

But they were returning back to London in one week. For reasons that still were not 100% clear, _he_ of _all_ people, was promoted to His Majesty King Robert's body guard. Jasper Frost would forever be lurking around the palace like a spirit of her broken heart. All thanks to her older, stubborn, and mischievous big brother.

Eleanor's vision lifted from the table perfectly aligning with Sebastian's. With a shy smile, he reaches across the table and softly grazes his finger tips across the back of her hand. But with one swift movement she fiercely withdraws her hand before awkwardly clearing her throat.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her but resisted the urge to look back at them.

Within a matter of seconds Sebastian had broken their pact of secrecy. They were to never speak about what occurred. They were to never show too much physical affection since it all happened.

Since that night.

* * *

"How could you be so _thick_ ," Eleanor plead, her emerald eyes hurriedly scanning his face.

"I-I now know how wrong I was-"

"I AM SO _SICK_ OF HEARING THAT!" Eleanor's voice cracked. She had never screamed at him before. Not like this.

Jasper lightly jolted, his eyes widening.

"Why didn't you come to me," she whispered, visibly struggling to control her anger.

"Len it was only to protect you." Jasper took in a gulp of air while his crystal blue eyes searched the room in desperation.

"If you were trying to protect me, you would have protected _my heart_." Streams of tears flew out of her eyes without any remorse. "After all, you are a _body guard_ aren't you? Not our god damn PR."

The growing lump in his throat was increasingly difficult to ignore.

He had finally had her. After months and months of chasing after her. Doing anything in his power to make everything up to her.

But he _really_ fucked up this time.

Not only had Eleanor finally forgiven him for all of his bull shit. She _trusted_ him. And if he knew any better she loved him. Deeply.

"That reporter was ready to expose me. To expose you for letting a criminal like me-"

At this point in Jasper's semi-annual attempt at a plea bargain, Eleanor had fully zoned out. There was only one statement left in her mind.

"You're a coward."

His lower lip quivered as he clasped his hands together trying to keep his composure. He kept his mouth shut waiting for her to speak.

"My plane leaves tomorrow morning after Robert's coronation," she added.

"And what's- what's going to make of us?" he desperately plead, his voice hoarse.

"I've never focused on myself, Jasper. I've never considered the endless possibilities of how I could change the world. I'm the god damn Princess of England. Not a pathetic little girl chasing after someone who up to this point has only let me down. For once, it's not about _us._ "

Eleanor picked up the gown from beneath her feet strutting a few feet closer to him. His heart dropped as his eyes involuntarily explored her body.

"And for once, it's time for you to feel heart break," she whispered. Wiping away any trace of tears, she attempted to walk past him toward her bedroom door. With spider like senses he instantly grasped onto her arm stopping her in her place.

"If that's what you want. I would wait for an eternity to have one last chance with you."

He reached a defeated hand into his jacket pulling the Christmas present that he, with Sara Alice's help, had made for her.

"Just please. Please take this."

Eleanor looked up at him with mascara stained eyes hesitatingly accepting his offer. She peered down at the crayon ridden pieces of construction paper.

It felt as though an elephant was sitting on her chest.

But now wasn't the time to show any weakness. She delicately placed the book onto the dresser next to them.

"It's time for my brother's coronation."

* * *

During his minimal time off from protecting the new King of England, Jasper frequented his favorite pub down the street. Drinking was the only thing that slightly kept his mind off of her.

It had been the longest six months of his life.

He lightly rotates the glass of bourbon in his hand against the bar top. Out of his peripheral he could make out a woman sitting down next to him.

"Jasper Frost," a familiar voice chimed in.

It was Harper, the reporter who had pestered him into the exact position he was sitting in right now. Her short brunette curly hair looked like it took hours to prepare. The matching smoky eye reminded him of a certain someone. She was wearing a dark blue silk dress with a plunging neckline. She looked like she belonged in a night club, not a hole in the wall pub.

Jasper didn't respond. He resumed tending to his glass of whiskey.

"I was fired last week," she says waving two fingers at the bartender.

"Can't say I'm sorry," Jasper grumbles maintaining his vision straight ahead.

"You don't look so good," she states peering at him up and down. She grasps onto her martini glass lightly stirring it with her hand.

Jasper was dressed in a black sweatshirt with a black baseball cap, and matching dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep. His clothes reeked of cigarettes and whiskey from drinking all day.

He lightly chuckles under his breath while slowly shaking his head.

"You have no idea."

Feeling his bicep tighten up, her hand delicately grazes from his forearm to his shoulder.

"The Princess has been gone for quite a few months now," she says in a seductive voice.

Jasper's mouth narrowed into a thin line, his head slowly turning toward her.

"You know, misery loves company. And I sure can think of a few ways to make you feel better."

* * *

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Eleanor awkwardly motions with her hand toward the door of her personal suite.

Sebastian slowly nods his head with the hint of a smirk.

"Sorry if I made anything awkward at dinner," he started.

"No, it's ok- it's just.." She bit her lip trying to think of an excuse. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rushing into her room at the speed of light, she slams the door behind her. She tightly shuts her eyes leaning her body against the door. How could things turn so unbearably awkward? It was the perfect example that friends should never hook up. After all, it was _one_ time. And a very drunken time at that.

After showering and slipping on her night gown she crept into the resort's buttery soft sheets. She checks her phone viewing 9 missed calls from Liam and a text that read: _Len. Important news. Call me._

But it was already 4 A.M. London time and she decides to just turn her phone off for the night.

Besides, she would be returning back to the palace and back to reality in just a few short days. He and her rambunctious family could wait just a little bit longer.

She stared for another 30 minutes in the dark as lights from cars outside illuminate the ceiling. Hesitating back and forth in her mind, Eleanor turns on her side switching the lamp on. She opens the drawer next to her retrieving the booklet that Jasper (with a little help) had made for her.

Eleanor finally opens it for the first time.

* * *

Harper fixes a piece of hair from beneath Jasper's hat behind his ear. The back of her smooth, fragile hand grazes the stubble across his cheek.

He reflexively closes his eyes. He hadn't felt a woman's touch since she left.

It was like a tall, radiant, bow wrapped bottle of vodka taunting an alcoholic. It was like a piece of juicy fragrant chicken hanging in front of someone on the brink of starvation.

Finishing the remainder of his glass, he slams it on the counter spinning the bar stool toward her.

"I think I'm going to call it a night."


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I wanted to thank everyone for the kind welcome back, I missed all of you! It feels great to be back and writing about our favorite twosome again! Here's the second installment, I will generally try to update every 2-3 days. Happy reading. :]**

* * *

The plane ride returning to the U.K. was impressively lengthy.

Eleanor sits adjacent from Sebastian with oversized headphones covering the entirety of her ears. She spent most of the flight gazing out the window, but she eventually grew bored of gawking over the pillowy clouds.

Signaling that she was ready to talk, she pulls the headset to rest around her neck.

Sebastian moves his iPad to the side resting his chin on his thumb and forefinger. The bashful smile across his mouth was infectious.

"Back to reality," Eleanor hollers loud enough to hear over the engine of the plane.

He nods his head in acknowledgement before wiping the smile off his face.

"Reality," Sebastian agrees.

The small talk was painful.

"You know.. what happened. It um.. it will stay between us, yeah?" Eleanor had never felt more pathetic.

 _She_ was the one who instructed the rules when it came to relationships.. or whatever it was. She _never_ relied on someone else to dictate her fate when it came to her love life.

She was the god damn Princess.

"This is about Jasper, isn't it?"

"No!" Eleanor shouts louder than intended."No- I've just had my fair share of run ins with the media, that's all. Don't want to include you.. They could get the wrong idea."

Sebastian clears his throat before uncomfortably fidgeting to pick the iPad back up.

* * *

Jasper throws the hood of his sweatshirt over his head covering his baseball cap. A cloud of hot air escapes from his mouth exiting the warm bar.

"Jasper!" Harper shouts behind him.

Turning on his heels he grits his teeth trying his hardest to prevent an eye roll.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, anywhere," Jasper replies fitting both hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Anywhere but here."

One foot stumbles over the other as he nearly collides with the wall next to him. Gravity was surely working against him.

"So, does my place count as anywhere?" Harper asks twisting a curl between her fingers.

In this moment Jasper dramatically sobers up. Having another woman blatantly invite him to her house was an instant buzz kill. It made him feel sick.

"No. It does not," he coolly speaks lighting a cigarette.

Without his permission Harper retrieves the pack of Marlboro's from his hand pinching one for herself. She takes a couple steps toward him casually lighting the end of her cigarette from his.

"You can't run from me Jasper."

At this point he was unable to keep his frustration at bay. He uncomfortably wipes his hand over his mouth before stomping away from her yet again.

"I remember the way you looked at me when you first met me." Her stiletto's echo behind him against the pavement taunting his every movement. He repositions the baseball cap on his head before another broken attempt to walk away. "Was it the same way you looked at the Princess when you first met her?"

Everything went black.

The next thing Jasper knew, he was pinning Harper up against the rough wall pavement holding onto both of her wrists. Their faces are inches apart. His glazed over eyes darkly stare into her soul.

"How _dare_ you speak of the Princess," he slurs trying to keep his composure. "You're the reason I am where I am. You fucked up EVERYTHING I had!"

Harper grimaces at Jasper's intimidating gestures.

"Now walk away," he growls under his breath. "And put on some god damn clothes for fucks sake."

He releases her wrists from his hands before placating them back into his pockets.

"You don't know the half of it Jasper Frost!" she shouts after him. "I look forward to the moment you come crawling back to me."

Jasper was exhausted of every physical and mental attempt this woman threw his way.

And it was time to return to the palace and get some sleep.

* * *

"Pull yourself together mate." Liam stretches his arm across the width of Jasper's back helping him walk through the tunnels. "Honestly, what has gotten into you?"

"Reporters.. media.. your sist-"

Liam placates his hands onto either side of Jasper's shoulders stopping and repositioning him into place. Jasper responsively stops mid sentence.

"There are bigger fish to fry than my MIA sister, Jasper. It's time to focus."

Jasper lets out a drunken chuckle under the bemusement of Prince Liam who he used to closely body guard. Even after years of tumultuous twists and turns he created around the palace, Jasper always remained extremely close to Liam.

Liam always had something up his sleeve, and Jasper was the only one who stuck by his side and believed every conspiracy and epiphany he had most of the time. Although he was now King Robert's security detail, he was primarily loyal to #KingLiam.

They were a pair of handsome, brooding, and at times fucked up in the head best friends.

"We need to talk."

"That's fine," Jasper slurs raising a pathetic finger in the Prince's face. "But it can wait 'til the morning. I've had enough for one night."

Liam lets out a loud sigh out of the side of his mouth watching his former body guard stumble across the scarlet carpet toward his room.

"Frost. There you are," Robert's eloquent voice booms across the room. ".. Brother," he acknowledges Liam who was characteristically glaring at him.

Jasper lets out some sort of drunken snort as he attempts to reposition his body into a straight line.

"And where have you been all night?"

"Your Majesty. I.. I was just down the st-"

"Do you smell of booze?" Robert's intimidating smirk slides across his face. Jasper instantly pulls his cap further down on his head as his vision repositions on the ground.

"It's his day off Robert," Liam chimes in. Jasper does a mental sigh of relief as the Prince comes to his rescue. 'Cuz he sure as hell couldn't fend for himself right now to the King.

"Those are the first words you have said to me in months, Sparrow." Robert's smirk only widens as he calmly fixes a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. "And must I remind you, that Mr. Frost is _my_ body guard now. I believe it will be at my call whether it is time for him to serve me."

Liam dramatically rolls his eyes before crossing his arms. "Let's go Jasper," he says motioning him to follow him.

Since the King did not interject this time, Jasper felt he had the green light to resume his 'day off' for the rest of the night. He follows Liam toward one of the security rooms.

"He is such a righteous _dick_ ," Liam fumes handing him a bottle of beer.

Jasper falls into one of the leather chairs lazily resting his head against the head rest.

"No offence Liam," Jasper slurs. "But usually it's women who fight over me, not royal brothers."

Liam can't help but chuckle while shaking his head.

"At the moment mate, it doesn't look like you have many women fighting over you now does it."

"Whatever," he responds now resting his aching head against his arm.

Even though he was three sheets to the wind, Jasper could tell that there was something pressing on the Prince's mind. The vibe in the room had dramatically changed.

"I haven't told anyone," Liam begins in a familiar tone. It was the only tone he used that meant serious fucking business. "I've hidden this for several months."

"Bring it on," Jasper whispers leaning back in the chair closing his eyes.

"I know what you told me through Boone, and we're working on that. But _this_ one directly affects me."

"Yeah, I caught onto that. Shoot," Jasper sarcastically responds flicking a pen between his fingers.

"Kathryn."

"Kathryn.. Robert's.. I mean- your, his-"

Liam raises his hand silencing Jasper. The look of severity across his face inclines Jasper to sit back up in his chair focusing his eyes.

"She's going on 7 months," Liam says with his eyes increasing in intensity. "Pregnant."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well _shit_ ," Jasper effortlessly replies with raised eyebrows. Even with a sober mind, there was nothing much else that could be said to the Prince.

"She's confident it's Robert's," Liam continues. "But what if there's the slightest chance it's mine? I must find out. I _will_ find out."

Jasper thoroughly believed that Liam would go to any extent to get answers. Ever since the return of Robert, he did anything within his will power to expose his older brother.

Liam had changed. He was angry. He was vengeful.

He wanted to be King.

"Maybe you need something a bit stronger," Jasper suggests. He retrieves the flask of whiskey from his sweatshirt pocket offering it to him. He watches the Prince take an impressive pull from his stash before something interrupts his train of thought.

"Home sweet home!" an all too familiar voice chimes down the hall from outside the door.

Without taking a second thought Jasper sloppily flies from the chair exiting the security room. He halts once he exits the room seeing her outline from far away. To his surprise Liam was close on his heels, running into the back of him. He had clearly recognized the voice as well.

"Len, you piss me the hell off sometimes. But I would be lying if I didn't say I've missed you," Liam says hurrying toward her.

It was the first time Jasper had seen Liam genuinely smile in months.

But he was too afraid to look at who he was smiling at.

It had been too long.

Instead, his naive eyesight set upon the man who was proudly standing beside _his_ Princess. And he was faced with the harsh reality. This was the 'pretty boy' that Liam had teased Jasper about for endless weeks.

This was His Royal Highness Prince Sebastain Idrisi of Morocco.

And he was Jasper Frost. Simply, Jasper Frost.

* * *

"Ah, well if it isn't dumb and dumber," Eleanor chirps going in to hug her twin. She's wearing black leggings with booties and a silver tank top. Her hair is in perfectly messy loose curls and she's holding a large handbag.

Taking a few steps back she instantly sets her sights onto him. The 6'1 man with light brown hair and a smoldering look. But more than that, it was his sky blue eyes that always captivated her. They were simply hypnotizing. Jasper taught her that it was truly possible to get lost in someone's eyes.

However, he's leaning against the wall in some grubby clothing that looked like they had been worn for days. The circles under his eyes and slight sway in his balance signals that he had been drinking. To be frank, he looked like shit.

"Sebastian, right?" Liam says awkwardly extending his hand.

"Hello Liam," Sebastian replies grabbing onto his hand. "I'll help you to your room, Len." He was holding three of her duffel bags as the help rolled by with a luggage carrier.

Eleanor lightly smiles and nods her head. But she pauses for a moment staring at them before her. She was very happy to see her brother. They had had their differences around the time of Robert's coronation, but they talked through it while she was away. And as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Speaking of her heart, Eleanor looked back over to _him_. But he hadn't looked at her once since he exited the security room. Instead, he had his eyes glued on Sebastian.

"I think I can take care of that." Jasper pushes himself from the wall toward Sebastian with his typical vacant expression.

Sebastian stops walking and cocks an eyebrow as he turns toward him.

They begin a silent stand off as Jasper offers his arm waiting for him to hand the bags over.

"I think I got it mate," Sebastian softly chuckles.

Eleanor gets butterflies in her stomach. But not the good kind.

"I _said_ I can take care of that." Jasper purposefully knocks shoulders with the Prince shoving him back a few inches.

"Jasper!" Eleanor shouts instinctively rushing toward them.

"Jesus, calm down," Liam adds walking to Jasper's side incase anything broke out.

Sebastian calmly looks him up and down before walking down the hall with her bags in hand.

"What's your bloody problem?" Eleanor snaps pushing Liam aside from Jasper.

"I believe this is the part where I walk away," her brother says throwing his hands in the air. "We'll talk in the morning Lenny." He walks off down the hall.

"I-I missed you," Jasper slurs. It was the only words he could think of in the moment.

Eleanor pouts her mouth to the side looking up at him. Even when he was drunk out of his mind and probably running on a few hours of sleep, the son of a bitch radiated beauty. And sex. Her body yearned for him.

"Well that's one way to show it you ass," she hisses crossing her arms. "Now _go_ to bed."

"No, can't- can't we talk or something?" he says wiping his eyes with his fingers.

"No. I have to go unpack my things," Eleanor promptly replies.

"What, with him? But I've waited.. Len, I just-"

"Bloody HELL drunkie, I'm walking away now. Get _out_ of my way."

Eleanor tries to walk past him but he grabs onto her wrist spinning her around. Something flies out of her purse flopping onto the ground.

It was his Christmas gift.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that- is that what I think it is?" Jasper crouches down picking the construction paper booklet up.

"I'm quite the fan of Sara Alice's illustrations." Eleanor swiftly rips it from his hands feeling her cheeks heat up. " _Good night_ Jasper."

He doesn't say anything.

She stomps away shoving it back into her purse. Before turning the corner she slows down taking one final look at him. His eyesight is on the ground as his back hits the wall. Defeated, he slides down the wall grasping onto either side of his baseball cap.

He looked miserable.

It took every ounce of energy within herself to keep walking to her room. She had come so far.

"Honestly, could you have any more _shit_?" Sebastian teases throwing the duffel bags onto her bed. He lounges on the couch with his hands behind his head. She smirks before throwing a pillow at his face.

"Look Seb, as much as I have enjoyed _constantly_ being by your side for the last six months.. I think I could use some alone time," she mutters looking around her room.

It felt surreal to be home. It felt even more surreal to be standing in her bedroom. Where _he_ helped paint and recreate her surroundings. Where they laughed, where they talked, where they fucked.

But most importantly, where he took a hammer to her heart shattering it into a million pieces.

"I can take a hint," Sebastian says ripping her from her thoughts. "Good night Princess. Get some sleep."

He goes in for a hug. She loved the smell of his cologne and the comfort of his embrace. She holds onto him for a bit longer than expected.

"Well, goodnight," she hurriedly says with an uncomfortable smile on her face. Sebastian turns and leaves the room softly closing the door.

* * *

Eleanor's eyes peel open being awoken by her Uncle Cyrus' voice booming through the wall.

The clock reads 11 A.M.

"This had better be good," she grumbles to herself with a raspy voice.

"You thought you could take every ounce of my happiness away from me!" he shouts. And within an instant, Eleanor is confident he was speaking to her mother. They had been at each other's throats since before she could remember.

"Well try again, ice queen. And _this_ time I'm not letting her out of my god damn sight."

Who was he referring to?

Out of pure curiosity Eleanor hops from her bed wrapping her silk robe around her hips.

It had been too long since she was involved in the royal family's drama.. and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss it just a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I never had anything to do with this," Helena scoffs at him.

"Uncle Cyrus," Eleanor says exiting her room. "Some of us are trying to get some slee-"

She stops talking as her eyes fall upon the young, innocently beautiful woman standing before her.

It was Violet.

Cyrus' one and only true love who had gone missing about a year ago. She had been presumed dead.

She's wearing a purple summer dress with a matching light yellow cardigan. The authentic grin on her face radiated her happiness.

Queen Helena stands before them with both of her hands on her hips. There was an awkward silence before the attention is directed upon the Princess.

"Welcome back to the nut house my dear niece," Cyrus sneers grabbing onto Violet's hand. "Where people arise from the dead like a god damn cheap horror movie."

"Oh Darling, I didn't know you had already arrived," Helena says walking toward her daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, yeah.. it was late," Eleanor replies without moving her eye sight from Violet. "So are we _not_ going to acknowledge the fact that her casual appearance is a bit _odd_?"

Violet gives her sweet signature smile toward Eleanor and her mother.

"It's simple, really," she says clasping her hands together. "I was intimidated by his royal status. As much as I love Cyrus, I'm from a small town.. and not many girls grew up to marry the King. I was put under too much pressure. And I deeply regret leaving his side."

For some reason there was something that just didn't add up.

Eleanor was oddly happy for her uncle.. maybe it was the fact he had essentially everything ripped from him within the past year. Oh, and add the terminal cancer.

But something was off about Violet's explanation. It was too simple. If she truly loved him, why would she just up and leave without any warning?

"And now that His Majesty has returned.. it took away the mental burden. And I had to come back. To take care of my love."

Violet looks endearingly at Cyrus who has a twisted, victorious smile on his face.

"Mazel Tov," Helena blandly speaks gesturing her hand as if she were throwing invisible glitter around them. She promptly turns on her stiletto heels only to find her eldest son turning the corner toward them. The Queen stops in her place.

Closely on Robert's tails was his security detail.

Eleanor's eyes flutter back and forth casually glancing at Jasper. None to her surprise, he looked incredibly hung over and most likely had another sleepless night.

"Good to have you back little sister," Robert acknowledges before laying his eyes on Violet. She nervously curtsies while bowing her head to him.

"Oh, you don't have to _bow_ to the little weasel," Cyrus spits looking disapprovingly at his nephew.

"And who might this lovely woman be?" Robert ignores him, not fixing his eyes from her.

"Violet.. Your Majesty." Her voice shakes. "Violet Smith."

Cocking his head to the side, his eyebrows furrow as if he recognized her.

"Lovely to meet you, Violet," the King speaks with composure. Helena briefly looks at her son with a hint of suspicion in her eye.

Eleanor folds her arms resuming her view point back onto Jasper who was now matching her stare. It makes her heart palpitate.

"Well," she awkwardly speaks up. "Uncle Cyrus I'm happy for you. I really am. And welcome back Violet."

Giving them a genuine smile she backs toward her bedroom door.

"However it is _way_ too early in the morning for.. for all of _this_." She awkwardly sways her hand at them.

Eleanor shoots one more glance at _him_ before tucking herself in her room.

* * *

 **6 Months Ago**

"Jasper, if what Boone told you has anything to do with Robert you must tell me," Liam says under his breath. He takes a few steps closer. "That's a direct order."

Jasper didn't like it when Liam talked to him like that. 'That's a direct order'. But he had to swallow his pride and remember that before being his friend, he was the Prince primarily. Barely giving him any time to respond Liam continues. A fire is lit within him and is translated through his eyes.

"I went to the island. I saw where he resided. I found his helmet. Robert did _not_ want to be found. He had plenty of opportunities."

Jasper raises an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"Are you going to let me talk?" he says, clearly agitated. He lowers his voice. "Look, it wasn't Pryce who ordered to have Robert's plane shot down. It was a cover. Robert orchestrated it himself. Why, I don't know. I'm still looking into it."

His calm composure visibly aggravates the Prince. It was as if Robert was getting away with almost everything. The throne, Kathryn, and now this? Did anyone see through his older brother other than himself? Everyone turned a blind eye to the beloved Prince Robert who was miraculously resurrected from the dead. It was the best comeback story imaginable. Who would suspect him of a thing?

But the one thing that Liam did not have any lead towards:

Exactly _what_ or _who_ Robert was hiding from?

"He was hiding from someone. How could he have the _audacity_ to make his whole family believe he was dead? For that long? This is serious. And we must get to the bottom of this."

Jasper uncomfortably shoves his hands into his slacks pockets.

"Look as much I want to help you, my ass is on the line here. One wrong move and Robert can send me straight to prison with just the snap of his fingers."

"This isn't just helping me Jasper," Liam calmly speaks. "It's for Len too. It's for our whole family. It's for the people."

Jasper lets out a loud sigh before licking his lips staring at the ground.

"If I help you, and do my research.. you can _never_ speak of my name about this."

Liam hurriedly nods his head as an eerie expression is radiated from his eyes. The evil smile across his face makes Jasper slightly uncomfortable. Liam extends his hand toward him.

"You have my word. Let's take down this fucker."

* * *

 **Present**

Seeing Eleanor the morning after he had sobered up was rough. The night was pretty foggy, however he remembered the highlights. The feeling of envy and loathing toward Sebastian. The desire to drop to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. His growing guilt toward Liam..

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks since Jasper discovered the answer to what Liam had been yearning to find out for months. But it was too complicated to come clean. For one, Liam was too fragile and unstable to handle the depravity of the situation. And two, most importantly, Jasper was being blackmailed by the _King of England_.

If one word was to be repeated to anyone, Robert would know that it was directly correlated to Jasper. Within the blink of an eye he would be thrown into prison for treason.

Even worse than prison, he would be banished to see her.. _ever_ again.

His hands were simply tied.

* * *

Eleanor unzips one of her luggage in a valiant effort to unpack her things.

"The Princess is back!" a young voice with a thick accent squeaks.

Eleanor snaps her head up making eye contact with Sara Alice who was waiting in her doorway. She's wearing a dark red dress with silver slip ons. Her hands are behind her back, with her head cocked to the side and a grin on her face.

"Oh how I've missed you!" Eleanor bolts toward her tiny sidekick. She pulls her in for a tight squeeze before crouching on her knees. "You've grown so much since I've been gone, how is that possible?"

"Daddy's been making me eat my vegetables. He says they will make me grow big and strong," Sara Alice sighs with a frown on her face. "But I think broccoli is rather evil.."

"Remember, your daddy is always right.. well most of the time. He's a very smart man. So listen to him," Eleanor replies brushing Sara's hair from her eyes.

"I don't think so," Sara Alice says prancing across the room. "Daddy won't let me play with Mr. Caterpillar anymore."

Eleanor doesn't know what to say. She's thrown off guard. A pit in her throat instantly forms.

"Did you come back for Mr. Caterpillar?" the innocent little girl asks.

At this point, Eleanor can't hold back tears from filling her eyes. She bites her lip breaking eye contact with Sara as her vision falls to the ground.

"You _will_ have your happy ending together, won't you?"

She wipes a few tears that trail down her cheeks as fast as possible. She didn't want Sara Alice to see her cry. If _only_ the young girl knew the whole story.

"Why are you crying Princess?" she curiously continues. "You should be happy. Mr. Caterpillar loves you.. he told me. You do love him back, don't you?"

Eleanor brings her in for another long hug. She doesn't speak for a moment.

"I came back for you, and for the rest of my family," she whispers. "Mr. Caterpillar and I are just friends for now."

With a huge frown on her face, Sara Alice hops on Eleanor's bed spreading her body across it.

"Poor caterpillar," she says staring at the ceiling. "He lost _both_ of his girlfriends."

Eleanor can't help but smirk at the girl's feisty and intelligent personality. She reminded her of herself when she was a little girl. She was truly a Princess, in her own right, in the making.

* * *

It was 3 A.M.

Eleanor had been lying wide awake for a couple of hours. She tries to convince herself that it was due to jet lag. But deep down she knew it was something, or _someone_ else.

After turning on the night lamp she reaches for her purse which was sitting at the end of the bed. She takes the booklet out quickly flipping through the pages.

As if she was in some sort of a conscious sleep walk, her feet lead her out of bed. She slips on her robe before sliding into her comfiest slippers.

The next thing she knew she was downstairs.

Since being promoted to His Majesty's lead body guard, Jasper had been shacked up in one of the 'nicer' rooms of the palace. And it was easy for her to find where the King's security detail resided.

She puts her ear up to the door not hearing a single sound from within the room. Tightly grasping onto the booklet, her other hand grazes the doorknob. She takes in a sharp breath. As quiet as possible she opens the door which lets out a faint creaking noise.

Jasper is face planted onto his bed. His head is awkwardly smashed up against the pillows. She couldn't help but notice the flask on his bedside table.

Eleanor bites her lip as she takes a few steps toward him. She delicately opens the flask taking in the scent of whiskey. She cringes at the unwelcome smell. Taking the flask and stashing it in her robe pocket, she replaces the booklet in its place.

Before exiting the room she pulls on the blanket which was tangled between his legs. He lets out a grunt causing her to hold her breath. She can hear her heart ferociously beating in the silence of the room.

She delicately spreads the blanket over his body closely watching him. He was still asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief, she makes her way to the door.

"Eleanor?" Jasper's groggy voice speaks up scaring the crap out of her.

She had been caught in the act. Quickly running out of ideas on how to escape, she turns to face him.

"What're you doing in here?" He urgently sits up in bed turning on the lamp.

"Well-I um.. I couldn't sleep," Eleanor lamely replies rubbing the outside of her arms.

"I haven't slept in weeks," he groggily replies rubbing his eyes.

"Seemed like you were sleeping pretty sound."

"Until I felt your presence in the room."

Eleanor's heart flutters. She wraps the robe tighter around her waist before folding her arms.

His eyes fall to the floor after looking at her for a few moments. He glances at the side table as if he was instinctively searching for the flask.

But her stomach drops seeing him pick the book up before her.

Jasper silently flips through the pages resting his chin on his hand.

"I guess you don't like Sara Alice's illustration's as much as you said.. If you're returning this."

"I do. But Sara Alice misses you. I thought.. I thought you would like to hold onto it." It was the first time Eleanor smiled in Jasper's presence since _that_ night.

"I miss her.. and I miss you."

"I would miss the little devil myself," Eleanor ignores his comment concerning her. "I will try to talk to James to try to lighten up on you. After all she seems rather fond of you. But why.. I have no idea." She wipes the smile from her face jutting her hip to the side.

Jasper nods his head while silently flipping through the pages. As he gets to the last page his eyebrows furrow.

"The necklace.. where did it go?"

Instinctively, Eleanor lays her palm over her collarbone. She conceals the piece of jewelry while cautiously closing her eyes.

Jasper silently gets out of bed walking toward her. He's wearing nothing but loose grey pajama pants that perfectly cling to the bottom of his hips outlining _everything_. His hair is beautifully tousled and his eyes shine against the moonlight filling the room.

Eleanor is frozen in her position. Feet planted in the ground. Mouth salivating.

He delicately places her hand to the side as she looks up at him with lustful eyes. His fingers lightly rub the pendant of the necklace in his hand, not breaking eye contact. His other hand remains in hers lacing their fingers.

"It looks beautiful on you," Jasper speaks softly. Positioning his hand on her right cheek he lightly strokes it with his thumb. Her head leans into his touch like some sort of magnetic pull.

It had been 7 months and 5 days since their breakup.

7 months of focusing on herself and not on him.

7 months of repetitive noble attempts to get over him.

7 months of longing for his touch.

7 months of pleasuring herself to the memories of how he would take her in bed.

7 months of waiting for this moment.

And Eleanor had waited long enough.


	4. Chapter 4

"One last chance," Jasper whispers putting his index finger and thumb on Eleanor's chin. He delicately lifts her head forcing eye contact.

She passively nods her head getting lost in his eyes.

The sensation of her lips against his delivers a greater high than any drug could bring. Every cell in his body was on fire. He grabs onto her hips bringing her in closer. She responds by grinding her lower body up against his.

Jasper feels short of breath. He was hungry for her. And he had been starved for too long. It took every level of restraint to not speed things up, throw her on the bed, and have his way with her. They were usually rough in bed as it was.

But this was different.

They kiss at a slow pace, massaging their tongues against each other. She lightly sucks on his lower lip driving him mad. Goosebumps cover every inch of his body.

He couldn't wait any longer.

Jasper unties her robe dropping it to the floor. To his pleasant surprise she wasn't wearing anything underneath aside from his necklace. Her body was fucking perfect. Every time he saw her naked it was as if it was the first.

He runs his hands over her breasts as his mouth moves to her neck. He sucks on the indent of her neck that connects to her shoulder. It was her sweet spot.

Eleanor lets out a soft moan groping onto his manhood. She rubs its length feeling it throb against her hand. He scoops her up carrying her to the bed.

His fingers trace her inner thighs eventually making their way up. She was more than ready.

Helping him free of his pajama pants, Eleanor lays on her back with her arms above her head. Jasper lowers his body toward her locking eyes. He positions himself in between her legs moving his hips closer toward her.

"Wait," she breathes heavily. Grasping her fingers onto either side of his face, she stops him in his place. "Don't you ever hurt me again. Do you understand me Jasper Frost?"

He carefully nods his head. She can read the signs of pain that were translated through his clear blue eyes.

"Never again, Princess," he says with sincerity before delicately placing a kiss on her check.

More than ever before, she believed him.

She pushes his lower back toward her signaling that she was ready. He enters filling up every inch of her. She can't help but let out a sigh of pleasure and slight pain. It was a while since they had been intimate and Jasper was the biggest she had ever been with.

He slowly grinds against her taking his time. Her tightness squeezes against him in all the right ways and he instantly knows that he won't be able to last very long.

Eleanor wraps her arms around his neck keeping up with his mellow tempo.

It was the most passionate sex they ever had. They lock lips the whole time gasping for air in between kisses. Jasper laces his fingers with hers pinning her arms over her head against the bed.

Between her increase in breathing and moans, it was a clear signifier that she was close.

Eleanor pulls his body closer whispering into his ear, "faster".

He obeys his Princess thrusting in and out of her with great force.

They were both on the brink. The feeling of ecstasy flows through his body which is quickly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Jasper instantly stops in his position with wide eyes. He quickly pulls out of her almost falling to the floor.

"Frost?" Robert's voice echoes through the room.

Jasper shoots Eleanor a look that signals 'fucking hide, now'. She wraps the sheets around her body before bolting for the bathroom.

"Uh.. yeah?" he replies trying to sound as if he had just been awoken. "Just a minute."

After pulling on his pajama pants Jasper wipes his sweaty face with his palms and runs a hand through his hair. Taking a couple more seconds to catch his breath he throws on a crumpled up shirt from the floor and finally walks toward the door.

He only opens it wide enough so that Robert couldn't see inside the room.

"I was wondering if I could have a word."

"It's uh.. it's pretty late," Jasper says instantly cringing at his risky statement.

"I was having a midnight walk and I found that I couldn't sleep," Robert sternly speaks.

"Okay. What can I do for you?"

"It's about my brother," he begins.

Jasper's heart rate accelerates with the fear of what he will say next. Eleanor was just on the other side of his bathroom door. And if he knew her any better, she damn well would be listening.

"I believe he's been scheming with Cyrus."

"Scheming, sir?"

"They've both been walking around here with their heads high. Too high for my comfort." Robert's brown eyes glimmer against the minimal light in the hallway.

"Can't say I've noticed," Jasper blandly replies. And truthfully, he hadn't. He was too busy either being drunk or plotting at how he could get closer to the Princess.

"And this.. this Violet woman," Robert continues. "How did she make it into the palace? _Some_ security we have around this retched place.."

Jasper uncomfortably clears his throat. He didn't know what to say.

It was obvious that the King wasn't listening to him anyway. He was mindlessly ranting. Maybe his devious past was finally catching up with him.

"Did you tell him anything?" he asks lowering his voice.

"Tell who-"

"Don't play games with me Frost," Robert presses. He doesn't waste any time before spewing out a direct order. "I don't want you galloping around the palace with my little brother anymore, is that clear?"

The man was clearly in his head. He was downright paranoid. And Jasper didn't blame him. He would be too if he had schemed his way to the throne with no remorse. Robert did everything he had to do in his power to become King, no matter which member of his family he had to take down in his way.

And everyone in the palace was blind to it.

With exception to the ex-con artist.

"Sir," Jasper quickly responds nodding his head in compliance.

"Now get some rest, you look like shit," Robert projects. "I will see you at 7 A.M. sharp, understand?"

"Sir," he repeats himself. Jasper turns on his heels before closing the door.

Little did he know that the King's eyes followed his security detail into his room. And they fell upon a familiar night gown which was crumpled on the floor.

* * *

Jasper didn't know what he was more afraid of- the sociopathic excuse of a King, or the reaction he would soon be confronted with by the Princess.

Within seconds he was faced with his answer.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Eleanor fumes as she exits the bathroom. She looks simply stunned, as if she had just seen a ghost. "Robbie.. he-" She stops speaking as the wheels in her head were visibly turning at an exponential rate.

Jasper turns the lamp on his side table before taking a seat on the bed. He calmly gestures for her to take a seat next to him.

"A lot has changed since you left." He closely watches her. She has trouble maintaining eye contact. "I've been working on the best way to handle this-"

"Handle _what_?" her voice cracks. Now her eyes were searching his for answers. They begin to flow with tears. She looks terrified and lost. It breaks his heart.

"In the spirit of being 100% honest," Jasper begins. He grabs onto one of her hands while fixing a piece of hair behind her ear with the other. "I'm being blackmailed Len."

She nervously lets out a giggle as if he _had_ to be joking. After all, the term 'blackmail' had been loosely thrown around throughout their relationship. But the anxious smile on her face quickly disappears as she reads his expression. He wasn't kidding.

"More than ever," he begs tightening his grip. "You have to trust me. Let me handle it. If I defy Robert I _will_ be thrown in prison. I _will_ never get to see you again.."

Eleanor's pained expression is too much to look at. Jasper turns his head looking outside the window. His voice lowers.

"And I love you too damn much for that."

* * *

Liam was on the phone with Kathryn. He secretly visited her several times a week and had been by her side through the whole pregnancy. Although she firmly believed that it was Robert's, he cared about her too much to let her deal with this alone. They never hooked up anymore.. too much had happened.

Kathryn was extremely scared and he didn't blame her. She was potentially carrying the next King of England in her belly. But she was afraid of Robert after the way he treated her. Although she knew she was wrong for never telling him about Liam, she didn't think she deserved to be used.. or called a whore in bed at that.

"Liam," Eleanor says from behind startling him. She looks far from happy.

"Oh, Len. Hey," he says moving the mouth piece away. "Let me call you back," he speaks into the phone before hanging up. "Is everything alright?"

"I.. I should have listened to you," Eleanor speaks with a defeated tone. She opens up her jacket removing a hidden joint from one of the pockets.

"Well I've told you that all your life Lenny," Liam tries to joke. But there wasn't a hint of amusement on his sister's face. He takes a seat on his couch watching her take a hit. "Talk to me."

She chokes over her words trying to prevent a full on meltdown.

"How could I be so thick?" She takes in another hit before walking toward him. "I doubted you."

Liam was still extremely confused as to where she was coming from. It wasn't everyday that his twin would admit that she was wrong.

"About what?"

"About our god damned brother," she seethes through her teeth. "That _bastard._ "

Adrenaline instantly kicks in. Maybe the moment had finally come.

The moment that someone other than himself saw through Robert's bullshit.

"I was with Jasper last night," she continues. But instantly regrets how causally she spoke of that matter. "We were just you know.. hanging out.. like friends-"

"Len," Liam cuts her off. He gives her the 'stop lying to yourself' look.

"I'm not supposed to speak of this, but I trust you. And we need to get to the bottom of this," Eleanor speaks adamantly clapping her hands together. "There's something you need to know."

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

"Your highness," Rosie knocks on Liam's door before entering. "His Majesty has asked to have lunch with the both of you."

Eleanor rolls her eyes shooting a look at Liam. Now was _not_ the time to break bread with their older brother.

But they couldn't blow their cover.

"Well tell my lovely older brother we will be out in a jiffy," Eleanor sarcastically responds with raised eyebrows.

Liam joins her side nodding his head in silent agreement. They would play naive during lunch and as long as they needed until it was time to strike. More than ever, the twins needed each other in exposing Robert and whatever he may be hiding. They needed to stand as a united front.

Eleanor casually tosses her hair through her fingers exiting Liam's room. He walks by her side in silence, and she's hit with the reality that it was going to be a struggle for them to act 'normal'.

They turn the corner toward the main dining hall. Sitting at the table is Robert solely joined by Sebastian. They were in the middle of an invested conversation, chuckling as if they were old best friends.

Jasper is propped against the wall standing behind Robert. His rigid posture represents his mood. He looks intense, as though a million thoughts were running through his mind.

Eleanor can't help but give him a light smile. But he doesn't reciprocate. His mouth remains in a thin line as his vision moves onto Sebsatian.

"Seb!" Eleanor shouts to her friend. "What- what're you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Len." Sebastian gives an uncomfortable smile before getting out of his chair leaning in for a hug. Jasper watches intently as he locks eyes with her again. But his eyesight quickly falls to Sebastian's hands which lightly graze her hips breaking the hug. "Robert invited me."

Eleanor stiffly nods her head before shooting Robert a glance.

"Ah, Lenny. Liam. Join us. Sebastian was just about to tell me all about your trip." Robert's earnest smile makes her sick to her stomach.

Liam pulls out her seat for her without saying a word. She plops in the chair next to Sebastian before taking another look at Jasper. Robert was closely eyeing his sister.

"You know what?" the King says turning his head toward his security detail. "You've caught me in a cheerful mood, Frost. Why don't you take a seat? I'm sure you too would love to hear of my sister's endeavors."

Now things were getting _really_ weird.

The tension was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife. Even Sebastian was visibly uncomfortable looking up at Jasper.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Jasper's mouth barely moves as he speaks. "But I'm not very hungry."

"Don't be silly." Robert gestures to the chair next to him. " _Take a seat._ "

Jasper's eyes shift back and forth before unbuttoning his suit jacket and sitting in the chair.

Eleanor refuses to look him in the eyes.

Liam's jaw is tightly clenched and his eyebrows are furrowed. They both stare down at their plates desperately holding onto their composure.

Why was Robert doing this? It was as if he was plotting Sebastian and Jasper against each other.

Knowing that Jasper was the only person who knew of his dirty laundry, the King sure had a lot of balls to test his security detail.

Simultaneously, he had the common sense to recognize what extent Jasper would go to in order to be in the good graces of his younger sister.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm writing this story as it goes, and I have a couple of questions in mind I need opinions on. Do you think Kathryn is having Robert or Liam's baby? Is Sebastian too good to be true? Will Liam be able to keep to himself the news that Jasper is being blackmailed/holding something detrimental from him? Or are his recent anger issues going to blow their cover?**

 **Any feedback is always welcome and helps me improve as a writer. Thanks guys. :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii. So after a few glasses of wine and running on little sleep I posted this last night and when I woke up I realized I didn't portray the ending like I intended (oops) so here's the modified version. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

"Okay what the _hell_ was that Robbie?" Eleanor fumes as she follows the King into his bedroom. "You and Sebastian are suddenly best mates?"

Although she was trying to keep cool as planned, watching the pained expression on Jasper's face during lunch was torturous. Clearly he didn't want to hear about it, and even more apparent was the fact that Eleanor did _not_ want him to find out about _that night_. His possessive tendencies in the past lead her to believe that Jasper would not handle that piece of information lightly.

"Now, now sister." Robert stares into the mirror looking back at her in the reflection. He casually undoes his tie. "I was only trying to hear about your trip and your progress."

"Can't you just _butt out_ when it comes to Jasper? Leave the poor man alone. There was no reason to order him to sit with us like some bloody servant."

"You're sounding rather peculiar Lenny. Protective, perhaps?"

The evil look in his eyes spoke volumes. It was as if a demon had possessed him. He had changed. He even talked different, more eloquently.. more poised. More sinister.

"It's just that.. I don't want to have lunch with the bugger," Eleanor lies. "He's your _bodyguard_ , not your friend. And he's my ex.. I'd rather it stay that way."

He takes a few steps toward her making her stomach turn. She instinctively takes a couple steps back.

"Why are you lying to me, little sister?" The menacing expression on his face sends a chill through her bones.

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"I saw your robe on his floor at 3 in the morning!" Robert's voice booms startling her. "How many times does it take for you to stop being so damn naive? The man's a con artist. He broke your heart at the drop of a hat before you left. He clearly doesn't love you. He only wants to have intercourse with you."

She feels her heart sink at the malicious words being spat at her.

"And if he's such a bad person, then why is he your fucking _security detail?_ Why is it, big brother? He was already offed by James. Why did you bring him back?" Eleanor verbally corners him while maintaining her poker face.

"Because he is an excellent security detail. But that absolutely does _not_ mean he's right for the Princess of god damn England. Now start acting like one instead of a love sick, naive, little brat. I demand you stay _away_ from him."

"What's happened to you Robbie?" Eleanor feels defeated. It was as if she had lost her brother on that island, regardless of his return. She didn't recognize the man in front of her. "You may be the King, but you sure as hell are not _my King._ You don't demand me to do _shit._ " She fiercely points at herself choking over her words.

Jasper hears her footsteps getting nearer as he promptly moves away from the door by a few inches. He had heard the whole conversation.

Eleanor aggressively swings the doors open stomping as she passes him. She doesn't say a word. Jasper waits a few seconds to hear if he was in the clear to chase after her. He hears Robert speaking to one of the maids and breaks for it.

"Len, are you okay?" Jasper speaks under his breath as he catches up to her.

"Never better." She crosses her arms keeping up a fast speed.

"Look, what he said about me- it's not true. Don't let him get into your head."

Eleanor stops in her tracks turning to face him. Her lower lip quivers as she flips her hair to the side.

"I think I need to be alone for a little while." She wipes away a tear before planting a quick peck on his cheek. He stays in place watching her walk toward the grand staircase.

Sara Alice turns the corner nearly running into Jasper. He looks down at her with a raised eyebrow and a light smirk. They hadn't come face to face in months. He had decided to keep his distance from his mini friend until he was able to reconcile with James.. that is if ever he gave him the chance.

"Hi little lady," Jasper says crouching at his knees. "How've you been?"

"Good I suppose," she replies crossing her miniature arms. "But it sure does get pretty lonely around a big ol' palace."

"I know what you mean," he lets out a light chuckle.

Jasper's heart skips a beat as he sees James quickly approach from behind her. Jasper instantly stands flattening his tie against his dress shirt.

"Hill," he acknowledges clasping his hands behind his back.

"Sara Alice, what did I tell you about wandering around unattended?" James asks his daughter out of breath.

"But daddy, I was bored. I was _going_ to find the Princess."

James looks at her endearingly. It was nearly impossible for his daughter to make him angry. She was the one and only lady who owned his heart.

"Ironically I was also looking for you Frost," James begins making Jasper's neck snap looking toward him. "Sweetie, can you go to your room for a bit? We need to have adult conversation. And if you behave I'll have ice cream sent."

"All you had to say was ice cream," Sara Alice beams with a smile before skipping toward the stair case.

Jasper wrings his hands together anxiously awaiting what James was to say. The only time they spoke was unless it was regarding the King. Other than that James did not have much to say to him.

And it only made sense. After all, he did steal classified information to exchange with Harper.

"I should not be telling you this.. and I feel as though I'm going to regret it with your history." James purses his lips cocking his head to the side.

 _Great. Another secret for me to log away._

"However I consider Princess Eleanor as a daughter," he continues with a rigid posture. "And at the risk of losing my job yet _again_ at the hands of yourself, I look out for family first."

Jasper nervously nods his head hoping that the light shaking of his body wasn't visible. There was only so many revelations and twist and turns the former Las Vegas resident could take in about the royal family at once. He lowers his shoulders feeling more vulnerable.

"I admire that sir," Jasper lightly speaks.

"Oh bloody hell Frost, don't call me sir." James rolls his eyes before turning around. "Follow me. There's something you need to see.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Her ringtone woke her up three times throughout her long slumber. But she was too mentally exhausted to check who was blowing up her cell until she officially awoke in the morning.

"Hello Sebastian," her groggy voice speaks into the receiver.

"Rise and shine Princess. You sound lovely today."

"Well maybe if you hadn't interrupted my beauty sleep bloody seven times I would sound more rested."

"Sorry I didn't realize adults go to sleep at 7 P.M." he snickers.

"Yeah.. rough day," her voice trails off remembering the events of yesterday.

"That's why I called," he begins with a serious tone. "I'm sorry about what happened. I should have told you I would be coming."

Eleanor sits up in bed rubbing her eyes with her free hand before letting out a yawn.

"It's fine Sebby. It's always nice to see you." Although she was speaking the truth, there was still the obvious elephant in the room. The elephant that he quickly addressed.

"Jasper didn't seem too happy. I understand why the guy wouldn't like me-"

Eleanor instantly zones out from the conversation hearing a knock on her door. Rosie enters her room with a timid smile on her face.

"Hold on," Eleanor says before motioning Rosie that she had permission to enter her room. But to her surprise someone quite a few feet taller, and the opposite gender, slips in behind her security detail.

Jasper stands before her with a bouquet of assorted red and pink roses in his hand. He was dressed in black fitted jeans and a navy blue sweater that complimented his eyes. The sincere expression on his face makes her brain naturally backfire. Nothing was sexier than Jasper Frost with his guard down.. offering her gifts nonetheless.

"Seb I have to call you back," she swiftly removes the phone from her ear before hanging up.

"You- you're on the phone with Sebastian?" Jasper asks giving her the notion that he didn't think before speaking. "I mean.." he shortly shakes his head regaining his thought process. "I got you these." He walks closer to her bed handing over the bouquet.

"Have you lost your mind? No one can see us together. Did you not hear my _dick_ of a brother yesterday?" Eleanor now makes the mistake of speaking without thinking.

Jasper lightly frowns before taking a seat at the end of her bed. He glances at Rosie who awkwardly does a slight bow before exiting the room closing the door after herself.

"At this point, I don't fucking care what your brother thinks of me. Or of us. I can't stand silent under his dictatorship any longer."

"You're being a bit dramatic Jasper." Eleanor keeps her poise casually sniffing the fragrant flowers.

Jasper comfortingly places his hand on her thigh. He explains to her the footage that James had found. Following protocol and fast forwarding through the typically boring footage of usually unattended rooms, he eventually reached the library. James examined the King tampering with a certain 'book'. Not one, or two.. but three notes were removed from the secret place where Jasper and Eleanor expressed their growing feelings for each other.

Before leaving Eleanor claimed that she professed her love in a letter and Jasper casually dismissed it. He never received that letter and in his mind there was zero chance of anyone meddling with that. But he couldn't be further from the truth.

"You mean to tell me," Eleanor slams the bouquet on her bed before slipping out of bed. "That Robert took my letters? And yours? The hundreds upon thousands of times I would check that god forsaken place. Just desperately hoping and wishing I would find a response from you."

She covers her face with both hands slipping into a deep silence. "He sabotaged me," she half whimpers/laughs taking a seat on the floor. "Robert is officially out of his god damned mind. Why would he do this to me?"

She was smart enough to recognize that she was in thorough denial, yet she was too afraid to face the reality. After being lost across seas for months on end, what intentions would Robert have in destroying the one thing upon return that made her feel alive? The one person who through ups and downs thoroughly changed her perspective on life.

Jasper Frost.

Jasper cautiously moves toward her being admittedly more affectionate than normal. He grabs her close to him feeling the warmth of her body hugging his. As if it was an electrical surge, a wave of pain translates from her heart to his. He knew that this news would not sit well with the Princess, but she _had_ to know. She had to know that their final breakup could have been prevented.

And that he fucking _loved her._ And always will.

He lays down spooning her, silently listening to her quiet cries of confusion and pain.

If it wasn't for Robert, she would have never left England. And she would have never partaken in _that night_. But she was too afraid to ever come clean about that. Especially after everything that had come to surface. Jasper had enough on his plate.

"Len." Liam viciously knocks on her door making Jasper instinctively jump to his feet. Even though she doesn't respond, he storms in looking distraught. "Grandmum is here."

Liam looks Jasper up and down before taking a glance at the distressed bunch of flowers at the end of her bed.

"You mean The Duchess?" Jasper responds for her. "As far as I remember the menacing old hag was banished," he knowingly says with his voice hitched in his throat.

Helena's mother invites herself into the room.

"I believe you're wrong handsome," the Duchess speaks with pride nearing Eleanor's bedside. "My favorite grandson invited me to his party tomorrow night celebrating his reign thus far. And _you_ of all people," she points her finger at Jasper. "Have no right to slander my name. You're a common person, a peasant. Speak when you are spoken to young boy. Now get _out_ of my granddaughter's room before I call security."

He watches her pick the bouquet up before disapprovingly wincing at them and carelessly tosses them in the bin.


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor lets out a loud groan resting her forehead on her hand.

"He bloody _is_ the security grandmother. In fact the head security of your beloved 'favorite grandson'" she mocks quoting her fingers. "He's not going anywhere."

The Duchess scoffs at the both of them. Jasper doesn't remove his hand from her thigh. Now was _not_ the time to fuck with Eleanor, and frankly the timing couldn't be worse for her murderous grandmum to pop up. Eleanor was stuck in a house full of scheming mental patients and was ashamed to call half of them her family. Cyrus and Helena looked like angels in comparison.

"Well I will see you at the ball then. Lovely to see you as always Eleanor."

She dramatically rolls her eyes and flips the bird with both hands once the Duchess turns on her heels. Her head is pounding and she's sick to her stomach. Jasper soothingly rubs her back turning his head toward Liam.

"Okay, honestly.. what the flying _fuck_ is going on around here? How did she even get allowed back in here? She's a bloody murder-"

"Oh would you stop it Liam," Eleanor groans cutting him off. Her forehead remains planted on her hand. The other hand is facing its palm toward him. "Isn't it obvious? We're outnumbered. Ever since that bastard took the throne.. he _won._ We're the _only_ ones who know the truth. Well.."

They both turn their head to Jasper.

"Not the whole truth," she finishes. "Regardless, there's no way to expose him. It's over."

"You can't give up Len. We've never been closer." Liam crouches next to her. "We will persevere."

* * *

"I apologize for the way I acted during lunch with Robbie," Eleanor says stabbing a few pieces of lettuce with her fork. They were grabbing lunch at Sebastian's restaurant that he impulsively bought after the tiger run. "I was just a bit.. thrown off. Bad mood I guess." Eleanor wasn't much of a good liar. And after spending months on end by her side, it was easy for Sebastian to detect when she was doing so.

"I can't help but notice that you've seemed stressed since upon our return," he changes the subject. He casually takes a sip of herbal tea, his charming hazel eyes looking over the mug. "Let me take you out."

" _What_?" she instinctively squeaks. She was ashamed of her inability to maintain a guilt free composure. "I mean- I can't. Liam needs me. Up to one of his usual lady problems. I swear my bloody brother is such a man whore-"

"Len," Sebastian cuts her off. "I'm pretty sure Liam can handle himself for a few hours. He's a big boy."

Eleanor can feel her cheeks burning of embarrassment. There was no way she was going to get out of this one. And if she was being honest with herself it sounded incredibly refreshing to get away for the day.

"What did you have in mind?" she rolls her eyes with a coy smile.

He arches an eyebrow before offering his hand helping her stand up.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Jasper was on his lunch break. He stares down at the bland chicken breast with a few pieces of steamed broccoli on the side. He was killing time playing with the food with his fork. He wasn't anywhere near hungry.

All he could think about was her. Concerned that she was okay. She didn't know the full story about Robert. But she certainly had caught onto the notion that he most likely played a critical role in the havoc that has haunted the palace for years.

But what disturbed him the most was the harsh reality that the _King of England_ did not accept Jasper to be with the love of his life.. yeah, that one. The one who happened to be the King's _little sister._

For the first time, Jasper was genuinely concerned whether he and Eleanor would ultimately make it through this. With the information he received, he knew damn well Robert would do whatever the hell he needed to get what he wanted. And he had made it very clear that he did _not_ want his sister with an ex-con artist.

Jasper couldn't wait any longer. He still had 30 minutes left on his break. He throws the black napkin onto his plate before handing it over to one of the staff in the kitchen.

He makes a break for the grand staircase toward Eleanor's room. He had to keep an eye out for Robert, or anyone of importance. Although it was rather obvious that they were in the works of getting back together.. it wasn't preferable for the King to catch Jasper on his break preoccupied with her. Especially now.

"I thought you _took care of this_."

Jasper hears Robert's voice hiss at someone. Thinking quickly on his feet he bolts into one of the empty rooms making himself out of sight. Stunned, he almost runs face first into James making him gasp. James suspiciously arches an eyebrow at him.

The footsteps get closer and eventually stop right outside of the room they stood in.

Jasper deeply inhales before holding his breath. In the moment, it was lucky that James and him were hidden behind one of the doors. He just prayed that James wouldn't say anything. Staff wasn't allowed to wander this area of the palace during their breaks and meals.

"I thought I bloody did too," they hear the Duchess respond. She sounds just as distraught as Robert. "Those bastards I paid to off the little bitch apparently didn't have the heart to do it. Sweet little Violet. I should have just done it myself."

"Apparently you should have, dear grandmother. Every glimmer of hope that Cyrus receives will only make him stronger. More vengeful. And with Liam still running around like he's a goddamn hero. The people _still_ eating out of the palm of his hands-"

"That's because he's Simon's son." The sudden silence in the room is deafening.

James face is twisted in a confused, intrigued expression. He scratches the stubble on his face waiting to hear more.

"Well don't give me that look," they hear her continue. "You're your mother's son. You're _my_ grandson. Simon was weak and so is Liam. We're much more powerful in the end. We fight our way to the top."

"And besides," she goes on. "Who is wearing the crown on top of his head at the gala tonight? _You._ We have already won. Besides, that idiot Cyrus still believes he's _dying_ for fucks sake. Best actor of a doctor I ever purchased."

Jasper's mind is in a tizzy. He had so many thoughts and questions escalating. But he was now certain of one thing:

Robert and the Duchess were working together and had been for years.

They teamed up getting Robert to the throne by slowly taking down one family member at a time. Some psychologically, some physically.

The Duchess lets out an evil chuckle before walking away with Robert by her side. Jasper peers through the crack of the door until he knew they were in the clear.

James wipes his face with both hands visibly trying to stay collected. A few beads of sweat had formed onto Jasper's forehead.

Without thinking he tears his phone from his pocket dialing Eleanor's number. There were certain things that he knew he had to keep from her for her own good, but this.. this had gotten out of hand. No one in the palace was safe.

"Stop," James calmly retrieves Jasper's phone from his hand. "The Princess deserves to hear this in person. She's very delicate right now considering.. well multiple circumstances." He gives Jasper one last intimidating glance.

"But I-I don't know where she is." Jasper ignores his comment. He anxiously paces back and forth scratching the back of his head.

"I'll take you," James casually says as he speaks into his earpiece. "Johnson. I am assigning you to the King's detail as I step out for a minute. Unfortunately Frost has.." He looks him up and down with pursed lips. "Nasty case of diarrhea."

James moves the receiver of the earpiece away from his mouth before motioning Jasper to follow.

" _Really?_ " Jasper shouts under his breath louder than intended. "Diarrhea? You've got to be joking.."

James lets out an amused chuckle before pulling the iPhone from his pocket. "Well, she's currently located at the London Eye. Let's make a move for it."

* * *

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't have fun today," Sebastian says in between licks of his chocolate ice cream cone.

"Of course I had fun," Eleanor replies hanging her arms over the railing. She pinches the popsicle between her fingers looking up at the enormous London Eye Ferris Wheel. The sun was setting and a purple magenta color spreads across the sky. "I always have fun with you."

She sees Sebastian looking at her from the corner of her eye. His vision doesn't move from her making her heart lightly flutter. Her cheeks flush. He then looks up at the sky.

"It's sunsets like these that take me back. That night in Bora Bora.."

Eleanor's breath hitches in her throat. It was the location they decided to take a personal break for a few nights. It was where _that_ night occurred. The day they spent drinking endless bottles of champagne on the beach. Where he drew her in by his sculpted cheek bones, glimmering eyes, and defined eyebrows. Where he carried her back to the hotel and his lips graced every inch of her body..

Where for the first time on the trip, for just one night, that she forgot about _him_.

"What about Liam?" Jasper continues to nervously ramble as the car pulls up to their location. The driver opens the door for him. He flattens his tie against his shirt from the wind as he exits. "He- he should know just as much as Eleanor. He's been trying to figure out a way for Robert-"

" _Mr. Frost._ " James stops in his place throwing his hand onto Jasper's shoulder. "Would you please just shut up for _one_ moment? We will speak to the Princess and go from there. Stay calm. This is what we were trained for."

"You got some on your face." Eleanor grabs Sebastian's wrist before playfully tilting the ice cream toward his nose.

"As do you," he chuckles before returning the favor, placing a patch of chocolate on her cheek.

She leans her arm on the railing arching her hip to the side. She raises her eyebrows at him pursing her lips before folding her arms. To her surprise he takes a few pieces of hair and places it behind her ear. He then delicately traces his thumb across her cheek where the ice cream was, wiping it off.

James continues to watch the pin of where Eleanor was located. She was within a very close distance underneath the London Eye. He picks up the pace before looking up and finally noticing the Princess.

But what he hadn't noticed was that Jasper had promptly stopped in his place about 15 feet ago.

Sebastian's hand remains on her cheek as he endearingly stares into her eyes. Eleanor has trouble breaking eye contact but feels her body physically pulling away. His other hand grabs onto hers. It didn't feel right. It wasn't right. But it was too late.

He moves in closer inches away from her face. Guiding her face toward his with his palm he plants a kiss on her lips. Eleanor stands rigid, nearly dropping her popsicle. They lock lips for a few seconds before she takes a step back. Looking once more into his eyes she finally breaks free of his gaze.

She protectively folds her arms once again before uncomfortably dropping her vision to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he says instantly. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's-" Eleanor feels her stomach drop to the floor as she sees two men in all too familiar suits heading their way.

James slows down his pace as he nears with an awkward, uncomfortable look on his face. He instinctively looks back at Jasper who was still stunned in place.

"Jasper!" Eleanor shouts letting go of Sebastian's hand. He turns his head to watch her run away from him. Toward the other guy. The one he knew she loved.

Jasper storms off in the other direction trying to fight off tears. He felt like a foolish, weak excuse for a man.

"It's not what it looks like!" she hollers at him. Eleanor catches up to him trying to block him with her body from going any further.

"Frost! This isn't about your relationship right now. Get back here. That's an order!" James shouts hurrying toward them.

"You can tell her," he whispers with bloodshot eyes and his jaw clenched. "You deal with her. You're on your own."


	7. Chapter 7

**30 Minutes Later**

"Frost," Robert acknowledges looking up from his desk. "Is your stomach feeling better?"

Jasper desperately avoids an eye roll. Instead he nods his head letting his eyes roam around the spacious room. In reality, he felt like he was about to empty the contents of his stomach across the King's desk. Seeing Sebastian and Eleanor kiss was like chugging an entire carton of spoiled milk.

"Very good. Because I will need my finest security detail at the gala tonight," he continues with a genuine smile. Well, the most genuine that the menacing King could give."Are you sure you are feeling alright? You look a bit pale."

"Sir," Jasper nods his head again trying to give the most sincere expression as possible.

"The ball starts in 2 hours. I expect to see you in tip top shape at a quarter to eight," Robert instructs. Jasper turns on his heels opening the door before bolting toward his room. There was no chance in hell he could risk seeing her right now.

It was already brave enough of him to follow through with being by the King's side for the gala. He knew she would be there. But he would eventually have to face his issues.. sitting in his room all night sulking wouldn't help much either.

Passing Rosie in the hall toward the security detail's lounge makes his heart stop. He avoids eye contact staring at the ground rushing past her. But he can perceive that she was closely observing him.

Rosie had a sudden change of heart before Eleanor left for her tour. She was the sole reason that Jasper and Eleanor spoke before her departure. But he didn't want her to see him in this weak and unstable condition over the woman who just ripped his heart out. No man would.

Luckily she doesn't say a word as he finally reaches his room. Slamming his door harder than intended he heads toward the bathroom. After undressing he walks into the oversized shower letting the water trickle over his body. He positions both of his palms against the marble walls feeling the water run through his hair and down his back.

For the first time he could remember in years.. probably ever since his dad kicked him out of the house at 15.. he gave into the hollow feeling in his chest and allowed himself to cry. It was the lowest he had ever felt.

But he didn't know it was only about to get worse.

After a solid 45 minute shower Jasper pulls the towel hanging on the door. He viciously rubs it against his hair and upper body regaining his composure. He wraps the towel around his hips and finally exits the shower. Wiping the steam layered on the mirror with his hand he stares at his face. He has bloodshot eyes and simply looks.. sad. Tired and emotionally drained.

Exiting the bathroom he is met by Eleanor who is lounging on his bed scrolling through her phone. She has dramatic professionally done makeup and a complex up do. The satin dark red dress that she was wearing spilled over the end of his bed. It fit her body like a glove and had a plunging neckline. She was a true stunning, sexy devil in disguise.

Jasper hadn't seen her dress like this since before they began officially dating. She looked like the old Eleanor. The sassy, fierce, attitudinal, take no prisoners Eleanor.

It takes him a moment to mentally snap himself back into shape.

"What- what the hell are you doing here?" he asks dumbfounded. He rubs his eyelids to hide any evidence of emotion.

She casually puts her phone away before setting her eyes on his body. No matter what mental state she was in: angry, sad.. in this case guilty.. she could never keep her eyes off his goddamn perfect body.

"Jasper," she begins before sitting up. She nervously spins the overpriced ring on her finger with the other hand. "I know the way that it looked. But it really was nothing."

" _Nothing_ Eleanor?" Jasper looks at her like she's gone mad. "The bastard kissed you. And you _let_ him. You fucking wanted it."

She lets out a sigh before pulling her dress up a bit revealing five inch black pumps. Placing her feet on the ground she pushes herself from the bed and walks toward him. Her enticing stare haunts him.

" _No_ I didn't." Eleanor instinctively covers her hands over her heart trying to express her sincerity. "I want _you_ Jasper. But it's been so hard.. Christmas, months on end without you.."

".. Falling for Sebastian in the process," he finishes her sentence. He throws his hands on his hips growing angrier and angrier at an exponential rate. His blue eyes narrow and darken at the same time.

It was the look that always intimidated her.

"I never fell for him, I-"

"Did you fuck him Eleanor?" Jasper softly speaks slowly taking a few steps closer.

"I.. I," Her voice is shaking. Her hands are trembling which she tries to hide by interlocking them.

He charges toward her stopping inches from her face. The dark red color in the whites of his eyes allows her to feel the deep pain being translated through them. She nervously licks her lips looking down at his. The energy between their bodies was electric as usual.

" _Did. You. Fuck. Him?_ " he seethes with his teeth clenched. His eyes wildly scan her face while hers desperately search anywhere other than his. No matter how hard she tried to fight them, tears quickly spill down her cheeks.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my room," he whispers.

Eleanor responsively shakes her head in disbelief before wiping her left cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpers before strutting out of his room slamming the door.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and the gala was in full action. For what they were exactly celebrating, Eleanor was unsure. From what she had been told by her mother, Robert made these events frequent since the beginning of his reign.

At least 100 'important' people with lavish outfits filled the dance floor. Robert joined them wearing his usual decked out get up. To Eleanor's dismay she realized that he was dancing with Willow. She rolls her eyes taking a sip from her dirty vodka martini. At this rate, _nothing_ surprised the Princess.

She felt as if the classical music that boomed across the ballroom would make her ears bleed. She was more of a Sex Pistols and The Ramones type of gal. And after being forced to hear this genre of music her whole life, it got old fast. She was simply bored.

Naturally her eyes fall upon the several security detail that surround the spacious room. It takes her a few moments until they lock onto him. He clearly was avoiding looking at her. Even though they were in a room full of people, it was unlike Jasper to not constantly keep his eye on her. He could single her out like a sore thumb within a matter of seconds.

Instead he keeps his eye on the King, occasionally leaning his head toward one of his comrades in conversation. Eleanor tends to her drink taking another large sip. She knew she had to be strong. It was only minutes since they had last spoke and he made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her.

Someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns her head locking eyes with Sebastian. He has an innocent smile on his face and is holding a martini in his hand. He silently offers it to her before taking the empty glass from her.

Eleanor nervously looks him up and down before nodding her head accepting the martini. "I can't catch a break from you can I?" She smirks before taking a sip.

"I guess not," he says uncomfortably looking at the ground. "I wanted to apologize again for today. It was out of line. I hope I didn't interfere with you and.." Sebastian's eyes roam the room before catching a look from Jasper. Sebastian gives him a nod of acknowledgement but it isn't reciprocated. Instead Jasper stands rigid, hands folded before him, with an ice cold expression.

Eleanor follows Sebastian's gaze feeling her heart skip a few beats.

"It's alright," she speaks trying to break the men's intense visual standoff. "It's not like I didn't give you the wrong impression I suppose."

Her distraction succeeds as he turns to look back at her. He quickly shakes his head before wiping his mouth with his hand. He visibly had a lot on his mind. And she didn't blame him. It was downright _awkward._

"Would you like a drink yourself?" Eleanor answers her own question leading the way to the bar.

* * *

Jasper zones out his conversation with his coworker Andrew. They had been shooting the shit about the game that was on yesterday. But laying his eyes on Sebastian puts another pit in his stomach and he's instantly nauseous again. Why was this kid _everywhere_ lately? Didn't he have other Prince-like shit to do in Morocco?

He watches Eleanor lead Sebastian toward the bar as he follows her like a puppy in love. His blood is boiling. There was only so much jealousy and rage he could feel in one day.

"Frost," James speaks approaching his side. Jasper looks at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hill."

"The way you handled things today-"

"If I may be candid," Jasper cuts him off not letting his eyes off Eleanor. " _You_ are the head of security. My sole purpose is to guard the King. I should have never gone after her. It's none of my business."

James purses his lips in disapproval before looking over to the Princess. "I didn't tell her you know," he says glancing back over to Jasper. "Didn't have the chance. She hailed a taxi ordering to chase after your car."

Jasper snickers while shaking his head. "Maybe it simply _is_ the chase that ever brought us together Hill. I was stupid for ever believing it was anything different. And clearly, she's finally found her Prince."

James doesn't reply looking at his comrade with pity. He truly did feel bad for the kid. He more than anyone knew how much he cared for the Princess and the extent he would go to protect her. But he was also aware how destructive their relationship was. And at times it was a threat to the people around them. James himself almost lost his job when Jasper tampered with confidential information.

"Enjoy the gala the best you can," James says trying to think of anything comforting to say.

Jasper takes one more quick glance at him giving a quick nod.

Cyrus passes before them with Violet in his arms as he leads their dance. Jasper watches them interact. She was giggling, radiant with happiness. And so was Cyrus. He no longer looked sickly.. (even though to Jasper's knowledge he wasn't even sick to begin with). Cyrus' heart had finally been filled. It was crazy what love could do. Jasper never thought that he would be envious of the preceding King, but he would do anything to have that feeling back.

The lights dim as a beautiful, statuesque blonde takes the stage. She's wearing an elegant golden gown which sparkles against the spotlight that centers on her. Gripping onto the microphone she cues the musicians with her other hand.

She sings into the mic captivating the whole audience into a slow dance. None to his surprise, Jasper watches the Prince take a bow before offering his hand to Eleanor. She nervously glances over to Jasper who mentally cusses himself out for making it so damn obvious he was gawking over her. He runs a hand through his hair before clearing his throat and forcing eyesight elsewhere.

The song is painstakingly long and its growing harder for Jasper to keep his attention anywhere other than where they danced in the sea of people. And then he found them again. _Giggling_ nonetheless.

Visibly tipsy, Eleanor throws her head back in laughter holding a martini in one hand and her other arm draped around Sebastian's shoulders. Seeing his hands on her hips drives Jasper mad. He was holding her too close. He was looking at her too often. He was making her _smile._

Either the thermostat had broken in the ballroom or Jasper's body heat was on overdrive. His palms were sweaty, he had trouble controlling his breath, and his vision was going in and out. It felt like he was about to black out.

But his primal instincts indicate that he was actually on the verge of attack.

Eleanor's back is now turned to Jasper. Sebastian's fingers remain firmly gripped on her hips and his eyes intensely look into hers.

Until his eyes purposefully full upon Jasper.

Jasper's breath hitches in his throat as he straightens his body and places his hands on either side. He curls both hands into a fist feeling his nails dig into his palms.

Sebastian gives him another nod but this time with a devilish smirk on his face. Jasper can feel a few beads of sweat fall from his hairline but tries to ignore it. His heart races out of his chest.

And then it happens.

Sebastian gives him a slow wink, lowering his hand on her body closer to her bottom.

Everything goes black.

The next thing he knew, Jasper was being ripped off of Sebastian whose face was now bloodied.

"Frost! Frost!" Andrew shouts grabbing onto one of his arms. James is on his other side painfully tugging on his other arm. They stand him up before quickly escorting him from the room.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" James bellows before shoving Jasper against a wall outside the room. He's inches from his face. "Have you gone mad?"

Jasper wipes his face before glancing at the bright red blood on his knuckles that wasn't his.

"Or maybe I've gone mad. For thinking for even the _slightest_ moment that I could ever trust you."

The room is spinning. James' face is contorting into some Picasso esque figure before him.

"Get out," James continues with the most stern, intimidating expression he had ever seen. "You are a danger to the King _and_ the Princess alike. You are suspended indefinitely." He looks him up and down once more before turning to Andrew. "Johnson. Escort Mr. Frost out."

Entering the bone chilling air outside, Andrew finally lets his grip off of Jasper's arm before shoving him a few feet forward.

"Sorry Frost," Andrew says before turning back to the palace. "You did this to yourself."

Jasper limps a few steps before balancing his body against the rough wall pavement. The dizziness, anger, and confusion hadn't subsided. But more than anything, his stomach ache certainly hadn't.

He bolts for the street before vomiting across the pavement. Covered in sweat, blood, and now vomit, Jasper falls to the curb supporting his head on his knees. Feeling his cell phone buzz in his slacks pocket awakes him from the daze. Foolishly hoping to see her name on the screen, he is instantly stunned by a name far more unexpected.

"Why the fuck are you calling me Brent?" Jasper growls into the receiver.

"Son," the man on the other line sternly speaks. "You can hate me. But you need to listen to what I have to say."

* * *

Sebastian looks like he had been beaten up by a professional UFC fighter. He leans up against one of the walls sitting on the floor with several security detail surrounding him. He holds an icepack against his right eye as a few other medics rush in.

Quite obviously, the gala had come to a screeching halt due to the disturbance. Eleanor was nothing short of dumbfounded and scared. She had never seen such an aggressive side to Jasper. And yet.. all she cared about was whether _he_ was okay. And he certainly wasn't the one with the black eye, fat lip, or embarrassment of getting his ass beat at a gala.

All she could think about was how it was all her fault. Sebastian wouldn't be savagely beaten up in the middle of a fancy ball. Jasper wouldn't have been thrown out, most likely out of a job, and with a broken heart. It would never have happened if it weren't for her.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Eleanor says patting Sebastian's bloody lower lip with a damp wash cloth.

"What.. to go find him?" he replies looking at her with the most heart wrenching expression imaginable. Her heart hurt for him. She cups his face with her hand before deeply staring into his eyes slowly nodding her head. She knew damn well that if she were to leave his side this would be the end to any 'relationship' between them.. or friendship.

No matter how much she cared for Sebastian and all that he did for her, it simply wasn't fair for him to be around her any longer. Her heart was somewhere else. She knew what she had to do.

A stray tear falls from her eye before planting a delicate kiss on his forehead.

It was their silent goodbye.

Picking up the gown from beneath her feet she stands only to be confronted by Robert.

"What in the goddamn hell just happened?" he fumes.

She shakes her head honestly unsure. Inhaling a deep breath, she tries to pass him before he grips onto her arm.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"I don't know," she lies. "I need some air."

"Don't you dare go after that thief," he speaks under his breath. "That's an order Eleanor."

Eleanor takes a few steps closer unable to hold her anger toward him any longer.

"Watch me," she whispers into his ear. "How many times must I tell you brother? You are not my King. Enjoy the rest of the time you have on the thrown. You better watch your back."

She shoots him an evil glance before strutting toward the exit.

* * *

"I'm ready to listen. I need to know what you know," Jasper speaks into his phone taking off his spoiled jacket.

Eleanor takes off in a light jog as fast as she can go in her stilettos. Her eyes quickly scan the exit of the palace and to her surprise there are no security detail guarding it. They were probably too wrapped up tending to the drama that had just unfolded in the ballroom.

Goosebumps cover her skin as she is met with the night sky. Her head whips from side to side looking for any sign of him. And then she sees him.

He's walking in the opposite direction only in his slacks, dress shirt, and suspenders. She takes a glance at the floor and is disgusted at the sight of throw up with presumably his jacket disposed on the floor.

"Jasper!" she shouts. But he was too far out of earshot. She starts off in another light jog toward him. "Jasper! Jas-"

Eleanor stops in her place as a black limousine pulls up to the side of the street. She watches Harper exit the car with a smirk on her face eyeing Jasper. She motions for him to get in the car before he gives her a nod of acknowledgement and lets himself in.

"Jasper," Eleanor repeats to herself under her breath.

And within a matter of seconds he was gone.

* * *

 **Okay, that may have been a tough one to read. But we all know I like my drama! The tables are soon to turn (and get better for our favorite characters) so stay tuned! Thanks for the continued support. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," Jasper grumbles staring over his mug. The steam from the coffee fills the air slightly muffling the image of Harper nearing.

"No problem," she responds plopping on the couch next to him. She's wearing an oversized shirt and thigh high socks. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel out of a job.. a place.. a Princess.." he carries off staring at the bland picture of a flower across from him. ".. How the King of England will have my ass thrown in prison any day now."

Harper sits in silence leaning her elbows on her legs. She clearly has a lot on her mind.

"What did my father tell you?" Jasper quickly changes subjects which visibly throws her off guard. "Other than about Eleanor. How does Robert know about my past?"

She takes a sip from her mug keeping her vision on the ground.

"He told me everything," she simply states. "He begged me to speak with you alone. But it was around the time you and I weren't the best of friends.. I don't think you wanted to hear from me."

"You would be correct." Jasper kneels his forehead on his thumb and forefinger feeling his head throb.

* * *

Eleanor couldn't sleep all night. All she could think about was that tramp whisking Jasper away. Simultaneously she was smart enough to realize that she _may_ have had that coming to her. Officially cutting Sebastian out of her life was a difficult decision. And whether Jasper left last night or not, she knew she didn't feel as strong for Sebastian as he did her.

"I need a car to the address of this young lady please," Eleanor casually speaks as she throws a picture of Harper on James' desk along with her name and phone number. She delicately blows on her freshly painted black nails before arching her hip at his lack of response.

"And who is this may I ask?" he finally asks picking the photo up.

"Old friend." Eleanor gives a fake smile before spinning around toward the exit.

"And Princess-" James stops her as she approaches the doorway. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm sure it wasn't easy on you."

"That's okay Jamesy," she replies with another phony smile. "Just another day in the nuthouse, right?"

Although Eleanor told her to not follow, Rosie insisted on joining her side to Harper's.

Eleanor gives an awkward glance to her security detail before knocking several times on the door. She unintentionally holds her breath.

"Breathe, Len." Rosie had visibly picked up on her sudden lack of oxygen.

Within a few moment the door cracks open and Harper stand before them. Her hair is messy, she's wearing a seductive flowy lingerie dress, and her makeup is perfectly smudged.

"Can I help you?" she asks pleasantly.

For one of the very few rare moments in her life, Eleanor stood speechless. Rosie gives her an anxious look before speaking for her.

"We- we were looking for a Jasper," Rosie stutters trying to fix her posture. "Jasper Frost."

Eleanor has a phony smirk on her face giving a nervous nod.

Harper leans against the door way folding her arms and suddenly shooting Eleanor a death stare. " _Oh_.. you just missed him," she blandly replies.

Eleanor snaps back to reality and matches her glare.

"Well, thank you," Rosie chirps looking over to the Princess. "We'll be on our way then."

"No we won't," Eleanor cuts in taking a few steps closer to Harper. "Where is he."

"He doesn't want to see you," Harper responds with a fire in her eye.

"That's not up for you to decide you bloody little _bitch_ ," Eleanor seethes.

"STOP IT!" Rosie shouts physically getting between them. "I don't want a remake of last night, _thank you_ ," she puffs pulling down on either side of her jacket.

Eleanor straightens her posture combing her hair with her fingers. She doesn't move her eyes from Harper.

Rosie's eyes fall upon something as she instantly tugs on Eleanor's sweatshirt sleeve. She instinctively pulls her arm away. "Just tell me where-"

"Where what is?" Jasper speaks walking up from behind Harper. He pushes the door open wider looking at the two women in front of him. Rosie stands with arms folded and an arched eyebrow.

He's dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. His hair is disheveled and he looks ill.

"What- what is this?" Eleanor semi-laughs at the scenario before her. "Are you really staying with _her_? The one who tried to blackmail you. Jasper you _really_ do get thicker by the day." She speaks out of pure shock and jealousy.

"Where else did you want me to go Eleanor?" he says with a sigh leaning against the door. She watches him walk back into the room casually plopping onto the couch which looked slept on. "I'm out of a job and those dickheads don't have the decency to let me on the premises to get my belongings."

"You were fired?" Eleanor's voice squeaks feeling her chest tighten.

"Indefinitely," he quotes with his fingers mocking James. "Look Lenny Bear if you're here to come confront me for kicking your little boyfriends ass.." he says with a sexy smirk standing back up. "You will be waiting a _very, very_ longtime."

"Don't call me Lenny Bear.." Eleanor spews feeling her temper rise. How could he be so condescending? After the scene he caused last night? And now potentially sleeping with the enemy? ".. And he's not my boyfriend."

Jasper hands a croissant over to Harper before turning to face her once again. He sarcastically purses his lips to the side while slowly rolling his eyes.

"And remind me why that's my problem again?"

"You're such a bastard," Eleanor says under her breath examining him up and down. "This won't be the last you see of me Frost!" she suddenly shouts as Rosie has to tear the Princess away down the hall.

Harper closes the door with a sigh as Jasper sits back on the couch with his head in his hands. They sit in silence until she finally speaks up.

"I know that wasn't easy," Harper says gripping onto her coffee cup. "But you're doing the right thing. For yourself, and for her. Being away from that god forsaken palace can only do you good. You can stay here as long as you would like." She inching closer to him. Her flowy blouse opens a bit revealing some cleavage as she places her hand on his thigh.

There's an awkward silence as Jasper quickly scans her body up and down.

"Just because I'm staying here.." he says slowly nudging her hand away. She uncomfortably clears her throat before pinching her robe tighter together. "I can't afford to get caught up in anything else right now."

"Of course," she nods her head before standing up. "Well. You can use my shower. You will probably want to freshen up before you meet with your father."

* * *

Jasper approaches Harper from behind as she's washing a couple dishes. He wraps his arms around her waist and pushes her hair to one side before nuzzling her neck. He lightly sucks on the nape of her neck as his hands move south rubbing up against her.

She grinds into him against the sensation letting out a moan. He quickly spins her around grabbing onto her bottom boosting her onto the sink. Cupping his hands onto either side of her face he brings her in close interlocking their lips. He passionately kisses her as she aggressively unbuttons his jeans.

"Princess!" Rosie shouts in the background of the horrific scene. "Eleanor. Wake up!"

"No.. no- NO!" Eleanor shouts violently waking up from the nightmare. Her face is covered in beads of sweat and some pieces of hair stick to her face. She must have drifted off to sleep.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asks concerned handing her a damp washcloth.

Eleanor thrashes her comforter aside promptly arising from bed. She stomps toward the bathroom turning on the shower.

"Get ready Rosie," she demands as she undresses herself. "We're going back to that bitch's cheap excuse of an apartment. And this time I'm not leaving without him."

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

Rosie is quick on Eleanor's heels as they exit her room but has trouble keeping up. Liam turns the corner coming from the entrance. Eleanor sticks her position in place before shooting an evil look at her brother.

"And where exactly have _you_ been? Leaving me to bloody hold the fort down?" Eleanor hisses placing fists on either hip.

Liam seems out of breath and admittedly exhausted.

"It's Kathryn," he speaks under his breath gesturing for his sister to calm down. "She's around eight months. She needs me right now."

Eleanor is smacked with the reminder of Liam's 'affair' with their older brother's ex.. she had been over her head in other areas surrounding the family as it were. She glances down at his hands which he nervously fidgets his cell phone in.

"So why are you back then," Eleanor speculates folding her arms and wincing her eyes.

"It's good to see you too Len.." Liam says sarcastically rolling his eyes ".. I heard about the gala of course. I came to get Jasper's things."

"What, to bring to the reporter's shack?" Eleanor gives a light laugh before dropping her mouth into a frown. "Have you become his delivery boy now?"

He takes a few steps closer clenching his teeth. A defined blood vessel pops out from his forehead. He looks _pissed_.

"I thought you changed Lenny. But you haven't been here for me and you certainly haven't been there for Jasper," he replies raising his voice. "He's out of a job because of your foolish, immature love triangle. And now he's about to meet with his father after years without a clean shirt on his back."

The rest of what Liam says blurs into each other as Eleanor tries to focus on his last few words.

"His father?" she repeats as he stomps away. "His father?!" she shouts once more. Liam slows his pace down before turning on his heels.

"I bought Jasper a place to stay to get his life together. But in the meantime, promise me you will leave the man alone. He deserves at least that from you for now."

* * *

"Thanks for everything you've done Liam," Jasper sighs taking a few duffel bags from the Prince's shoulders.

Liam nods his head handing him a set of keys as the door to the apartment opens. But it's more like a penthouse. There are hardwood floors with an already furnished modern style that spread across each room.

"This isn't like the motels I've stayed in in Vegas," Jasper says with half of a smirk.

Liam gives him a reassuring pat on the back before taking his phone out.

"It's Kathryn," he says glancing at his cell.

Jasper nervously paces the room. He's unsure whether he's more anxious about his soon to come meeting with his father, or the many secrets he held from Liam about Robert. Liam was such a loyal and caring friend. And at this rate, Jasper was fucked either way when it concerned the King. The best he could do was inform his best friend of the harsh reality that was taking place in the palace.

"Liam, there's something I need to tell you." Jasper's voice is raspy and his mouth is dry. There was no easy way to spill all of the devastating information he had at hand.

"She's-she's going into labor," Liam stutters looking at the text message. He has half a smile on his face but looks incredibly uneasy as well. He glances up at Jasper waiting for a response who had quickly changed his expression. Jasper stands with his eyebrows raised unsure of how to respond.

"That's- that's good.. right?" he awkwardly responds shoving his hands into his pockets. Jasper was never the best at comforting people.

"I guess we will find out, won't we?" Liam responds with a glimmer of hope in his eye. "I have to go. Good luck with your father mate."

"Good luck with.. with everything." Jasper walks him toward the door. "And thank you again Liam."

Liam gives him a couple more nods with a growing smile on his face as he exits the room.

Jasper turns around exhaling a large breath of air running both hands through his hair. He glances at his watch. It was 3 P.M. He had one more hour until his father met with him in the park down the street.

* * *

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic with the head wrap?" Rosie apprehensively asks the Princess who sat in the leather seat next to her. "Don't you think that you know- the large limousine parked outside will blow our cover alone?"

"Hush!" Eleanor shouts pushing the large set of sunglasses further up her nose. She gazes out of the tinted windows watching Liam exit the 20 story building. She watches her brother walk at a hurried pace toward his car with his phone glued to his ear.

"How long are we going to wait here-"

"Rosie!" Eleanor shouts shooting her security guard a death stare. "We will wait until we bloody need to."

Jasper buttons up one his favorite navy blue jean shirts. He matches it with black slacks and gels his hair to the side. Even though his insides were trembling, at least he knew he looked decent on the outside. He gazes across the spacious penthouse before grabbing his cell phone and keys off the counter.

Exiting the building his eyes are instantly met with harsh sunlight. He already wants to go back inside. But he'd come so far. He puts his Ray Ban shades on before hurriedly striding down the street. The park was supposedly right around the corner.

"Wait!" he hears an all too familiar voice shout at him. He slowly turns around to be met with Eleanor who's wearing a leather jacket, jeans, large sunglasses, and some sort of a wrap around her head as though she were trying to be incognito. But it certainly didn't work. Nothing could make the Princess invisible to Jasper.

Jasper saves his words waiting to hear what Eleanor could possibly have to say this time. She catches up to him out of breath with Rosie close behind.

"You're father," she begins. She's puffing for air and trying to string her words together at the same time. "You're-you're meeting up with him?"

"Yeah," he blandly responds.

"Let me come with you."

"Are you insane?" he lets out a chuckle before removing the toothpick from his mouth. "And why on Earth would I let you do that?"

"Because," Eleanor's breath had finally caught up to normal speed. "Because I care." She takes off her sunglasses as she moves closer. "I won't let you down again."

Jasper looks down at her uncertain of how to respond. _Was_ it just the chase? Or did she truly love him and occasionally make mistakes as he did?

"Please just give me another chance," she continues. "You bloody know I've given you plenty." She has to mentally contain herself from saying anything else that sounded too attitudinal.

"You want to come with me to meet my father," he repeats in dismay and confusion. She was actually serious. But he didn't have time to deal with their romantic drama and he was going to be late.

"I do. Because I _love_ you Jasper Frost. And I'll do anything to be by your side. Starting from now. Let me come with you."

After a few of the longest moments possible Jasper takes his sunglasses off revealing his see through, clear blue eyes. He takes a few steps closer towering over her making her heart flutter.

"Fine," he sighs cupping her face with his hand. He grips onto the tie die colored wrap she has around her head and tugs on it. "But take this stupid bandana off."

Eleanor's cheeks begin to burn as Rosie gives her a glance of 'I told you so'. Jasper turns on his heels beginning to walk ahead of them.

"Let's go then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! So I decided to split this installment into two chapters cuz there's a lot of content going on. I will be posting the other part within the new few days once I'm done editing. Thanks for the feedback as always and happy reading!**

* * *

Rosie considered this a very personal matter for the Princess and decided to let her go alone with Jasper. She would be just a phone call away.

Eleanor still has trouble keeping up with Jasper whose strides were further apart due to his long legs. She respectfully stays quiet for the most part and begins to grow anxious as they near the park. Her high heels don't agree with the gravel beneath her feet as she slides a couple inches trying to keep her balance. Jasper shoots a look back at her for the first time with an arched eyebrow. He can't hold back a light smirk.

"How you doing back there?"

"Brilliant," she grunts focusing on the ground. She nearly runs into the back of him who stopped in place. She pokes her head from the side instantly meeting eye contact with a man sitting at one of the picnic tables.

The man has salt and pepper hair that is closely shaved to his head and has a handsome face. His distinguishable eyebrows and ice blue eyes was an easy giveaway that he was Jasper's father.

Brent Frost.

Jasper begins to walk again but at a pace Eleanor could actually keep up with.

"Brent," he acknowledges as his father stands up.

"I told you not to bring no royal folk," the man glares at Eleanor making her insides churn.

"It's fine. She's.. she's on my side," he replies with uncertainty shooting a quick glance at her.

Eleanor awkwardly readjusts her sunglasses before motioning to the a table adjacent to Brent's.

"I'll just go sit over there, don't mind me," she speaks with an innocent smile.

It's hard to hear what they talk about for most of the conversation. But Eleanor was certain to keep an eye on Jasper and try to read his body language. However she knew at times that was about as easy as comprehending a foreign language.

After about 10 minutes the mystery of the conversation was driving her mad. She delicately picks her purse up and takes a seat on the other side of the bench nearing just a few inches closer. But it helped. She could hear now.

"Stage 4 lung cancer," Brent solemnly speaks. "Doc's say I've got 'bout a month."

Eleanor silently gasps placing her hand over her heart. Her eyes search the bird poop littered table beneath her.

"Why haven't you told me," Jasper calmly speaks. She wishes she could turn to see his face again. But she sits frozen in place eager to hear what was next to come.

"The guy they got running this dang country," Brent says before spitting into the grass. "He's pretty evil I'll tell ya. And you know that's a lot coming from me, son."

"You spoke to Robert?"

"Yep. Called me about 2-3 years back tryna dig up some dirt on ya. Threatened to have me arrested on the spot if I ever did step foot in this country with a full background check. Ya know I can't afford that son."

Jasper stays silent.

"Figured it didn't really matter no more since I'm dyin' and all."

"Robert knew you were sick," Jasper fills in the missing links to the story. "So then why did you tell him and the reporter my history anyway?"

"Almost a year ago or so. He contacted me with a new ultimatum. Either I tell him your history and I come see ya one last time.. or you get arrested for treason. You tried to steal the royal diamond by the way, did ya? I always knew ya were a Frost."

Eleanor unintentionally blocks out the rest of their conversation as her mind starts to escalate. It was like she was trapped in some horror movie. The one person she always looked up to the most in her entire life was single handedly manipulating and permanently damaging the love of her life.

"Eleanor," Jasper says making her lightly jump.

"Y-yes?" she looks up at him pretending she hadn't heard a word.

"Let's go."

She pitifully looks down at Brent who was still sitting at the table. He didn't look at peace. If she didn't know him any better, Jasper got defensive and shut him out.

* * *

The walk back to his hotel room is deadly silent. He didn't want to say anything at the moment and she was okay with that. After being hit with another bombshell she wouldn't either in his position.

"Nice bachelor pad." Eleanor lets herself in the suite tossing her purse onto one of the couches. Jasper idly walks behind her heading toward the mini bar. She turns to watch with him with arms folded.

He was quick to find the glass container of what appeared to be bourbon. He pours himself a hefty glass before chugging a few gulps with eyes tight shut. She walks to the bar, pulls a glass from the cabinet, and retrieves the bottle from his hand.

"Why yes I would _love_ a glass. Have some manners," she jokes pouring herself a glass. She was trying her hardest to get any reaction out of him. Anything other than this haunting silence.

Jasper slowly takes off his leather jacket while stomping to the bedroom. His expression is dangerous and determined. Eleanor perches her body up against the bar waiting for his next move.

She's startled by the sudden sound of glass crashing. Throwing her drink to the side she pushes herself from the bar rushing into the room.

"God dammit!" Jasper hollers throwing his fist against the other mirror door of the closet. Eleanor's first instincts kick in and she hops over shattered glass toward him.

"Jasper!" she shouts running up from behind. She grabs onto either sides of his shoulders trying to stop him in place. But he thrashes from her grip before taking the side table lamp and forcefully chucking it across the room. She lets out a scream as it shatters feet behind her. "Jasper stop!" she pleads. "You're scaring me."

As if he had just been awoken from a daze, Jasper's dark grey eyes curiously roam the room before falling on her. She looks up at him and can feel her lower lip violently quivering. She truly was scared. She didn't know which object his next act of anger could fall upon including herself.

The lamp that laid shattered behind her reflects an eerie lighting in the room. It casts shadows across the walls reflecting the destruction. His face is hit with minimal light and it's hard to make out his face.

A single tear falls from his eye as his vision remains locked on her. His right fist is pouring blood but that seems to be the furthest thing from his mind. He stands rigid like a mannequin, wordless and confused.

Apprehensively, Eleanor takes a few steps toward him. She picks up a black t-shirt that had been lying on the bed and delicately grasps onto his right hand. Raising it into better lighting she can see deep gashes and cuts on his knuckles. Silently she wraps the t-shirt around his fist feeling his glare burning through her.

"You're hurt," she softly says. As she speaks there's a loud banging on the door. " _Shit_ ," she hisses before glancing him up and down. "Stay here."

Jasper listens to her booties clunk away on the hardwood floor as she struts toward the front door.

"Hello," he hears Eleanor casually speak.

"Oh, P-Princess Eleanor.. I'm sorry to disturb," a presumed hotel staffer stutters. "We got a noise complaint and we were concerned that there may have been a disturbance."

"Hmm," Eleanor says with characteristic sarcasm. "I believe you've reached the wrong room. As you can see my brother's suite is being held down just _fine_. You can run along now."

Only seconds later the door slams shut but he doesn't hear her walking toward his room. His vision is blurry as if he were recovering from some sort of a rage black out. He looks around ashamed at the destroyed room surrounding him. Thoroughly disappointed in himself for letting anger get the better of him two days in a row now, he takes a defeated seat on the bed.

He didn't notice when she re-entered the room. She gasps turning on another lamp which illuminates the level of destruction and blood on the floor. Hurrying to his side she bends on her knees before him on the bed.

"Give me your hand," she softly speaks offering hers. He complies offering the blood soaked t-shirt wrapped hand toward her. She grimaces unwrapping it being disgusted by the amount of blood. It was the most she had ever been around. The worst injuries she had ever sustained were bruises, scratched knees, or paper cuts.

Eleanor places a fresh washcloth underneath it before pouring peroxide directly onto the wounds. He lets out a guttural groan squeezing his eyes shut. She tries to clean up around the cuts before wrapping his hand with gauze tape. The Princess was never one to physically take care of others, especially to this extent.

But she loved him. Deeply.

"I think you need stitches," she says as his eyes reopen.

"I'm fine," he grumbles. It was the first words that had come out of his mouth in over an hour. Eleanor looks around the trashed room unable to hold back her comment.

"I don't think you are." She inwardly cringes waiting for a response. Out of the corner of her eye she notices that his glass of whiskey had sustained the meltdown just fine. She picks it up and silently hands it to him. He takes another long pull before handing her the empty glass.

"Why is he making me suffer," he speaks almost too quiet to hear. "What does he WANT FROM ME?!" His sudden raise of voice makes Eleanor instinctively inch back. She could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"I.. I don't know," she says standing back on her feet incase another outburst were to break out.

"I can't sit around and wait around for a man with all the power in the world to slowly torture me," he says with clenched teeth. "I would rather go to prison."

"Don't.. Don't say that," Eleanor pleads.

"What the fuck do you expect Eleanor?!" His voice raises again making her take a few more steps. "It would only be protecting you if I were to just disappear anyway. Things in your life were better before I came in and fucked everything up."

"Don't _bloody_ say that," Eleanor sternly responds with a newfound sense of confidence. "You can't speak for me."

Jasper lets out a defeated chuckle before placing his head between his bloodied hands.

"I'm so sorry about your father." Eleanor's voice is raspy as a few tears leak from her eyes. "Nothing can take that time back-"

"I don't give a SHIT about my father!" he hollers promptly standing on his feet with a fire in his eye.

"Yes you do. He's your _father_ ," she courageously continues despite his lack of compliance. "We can make Robert pay. Liam, my mother, Cyrus.. we have enough bloody royal people to take an army down. So we can take on my cowardice older brother."

"Well then all of you royals can take care of it Eleanor. Because you know what? I'll say it.." Jasper oddly chuckles again with both hands on his hips. "I'm afraid of the guy."

Eleanor crosses her arms hearing the faint sound of the front door closing. She lets Jasper continue.

"Last time I checked- he disposed of our love letters to each other, if it wasn't for him you would have _never_ met that pretty boy of Morocco. You would have never _fucked_ him. You would have never _left me_."

Eleanor grimaces as he speaks. The words hurt, but they are the truth. However she wasn't prepared for more painful truth to be sent her way.

"Violet is back from the dead, even though she never _was_ dead," he continues to ramble as he paces the room like a madman. "Cyrus has been tricked into thinking he is _dying_ for the last 2 years. And even Robert's own father-"

Jasper finally shuts up being queued by her solemn expression. Her eyebrows are furrowed with her emerald eyes wide. She slowly turns her head looking out the bedroom door. She tilts her head to the side as if inviting someone in.

Liam walks in with an expression matching hers. The demolition of the room catches him off guard as his eyes search the room appalled.

"Cyrus isn't sick?" he says with an intimidating tone. He glances at Eleanor who clearly looks like this is all news to her as well. "And what about our father?"

"What's he doing here?" Jasper asks Eleanor already knowing the answer.

"I was worried about you."

"Don't worry about why I'm here mate," Liam warns taking a couple steps into the room. "Now, what about our father?"

Jasper turns to look at Eleanor before taking in a large inhale. He doesn't take his eyes off of her as he speaks.

"What I'm about to tell you guys is going to get me thrown in prison. But I can't hold this on my shoulders anymore, and Robert's already taken everything away from me."

Liam takes a few steps toward Eleanor supportively putting his arm around her. His intuition told him that this was going to be devastating news.

"Robert had this psychotic break one night a few months into body guarding him. I was the only person in the room with him. He told me he was worried he was going to get caught for.. for," he can't bring himself to finish. He hurriedly walks out of the room to the mini bar.

"Jasper," Liam hisses charging after him. "Finish your god damn sentence."

"Ted Pryce was set up," he continues while pouring another large serving. "While Robert was 'stuck' on that island the Duchess held down her side of the deal at the palace. To clear the way to the thrown. It wasn't just the death of his wife that gave Pryce resentment toward the King triggering him to kill him.."

Jasper pauses and chugs the rest of his glass.

"The Duchess demanded that Pryce murder the King. In a public matter that he would one day be caught as the sole murderer. Or she would find Ophelia and kill her herself."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm back! Been dealing with some personal issues and shitty times.. but it's time to get back into the story! I'm excited they just started filming for season 4.. hopefully it'll be more than 10 episodes this time. Anyways here's the second half of the last installment. Buckle your seat belts!**

* * *

It had been 30 minutes.

30 minutes since Liam stormed out of the room like an un-caged animal out for revenge. 30 minutes since the harrowing truth had come to the surface. 30 minutes that Jasper held Eleanor in silence on one of the oversized love seats.

The fireplace crackles in front of them adding a reddish tint to the room. Jasper takes a sip from his glass feeling the bourbon's comforting burning sensation. He rests his head back on top of Eleanor's while trying to catch a glance at her face. It pained him to see her in this condition, and it was even worse that he couldn't do _anything_ about it.

"You know if you want to.. talk," he says stroking his thumb on her left shoulder.

"I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of thinking," she weakly responds. ".. I just want you to hold me."

He puts his glass of whiskey on the table next to him before wrapping his other arm around her tight.

"I can do that," he says before planting a kiss above her ear. And within minutes she was asleep.

However there was no amount of whiskey or tranquilizers that could knock Jasper out that night. Destroying a hotel room out of fury was nothing short of uncharacteristic. Beating the shit out of the Prince of Morocco and being stripped of his title as the King's security detail was unexpected to put it lightly. But despite his recent events of acting out and having zero control of his actions, he had a deep fear that this was nowhere near the end.

Something in him had changed. _Someone_ had changed him.

* * *

The unwelcome brightness of the rising sun bursts through the living room. Eleanor forgot where she was for a moment, and whose body weight was laying on top of her. She slowly raises her head to be met face to face with Jasper. They had apparently fallen asleep in the same exact position.

He's in a deep sleep and his breathing is shallow. She pauses taking in a look at his beautiful face. His chiseled cheekbones, his gorgeous defined eyebrows, his long eyelashes. The stubble that always graced his face first thing in the morning. His dark blonde hair perfectly swept across his forehead. The forever brooding expression on his face, even when he was sleeping.

Eleanor readjusts her position on the couch as his eyes instantly flutter open. They're a beautiful sea green today.

Jasper suddenly sits upright surprised that he must have dozed off for an hour or two. And he wished he hadn't. It was a reset button to be smacked upside the head with reality as the unwelcome memories came flooding in. He rubs his face with both hands before looking down at her.

"I was going to uh.. to carry you to the bedroom," he says after clearing his throat.

"It's okay," she speaks in an unexpected soft tone.

They sit in silence for a few moments. Eleanor stares up at the ceiling while Jasper tightly grasps onto her. His mind spinning. He glances at the blotched blood stains on both of their shirts. His stomach turns.

He felt sick. Just last night he had to confess to the love of his life the reality of her father's death. The reality that her maniacal brother single handedly derailed everyone's life who surrounded him. And they were all powerless.

After all, Robert is fucking _King._

"I'm sorry about your father." It's the only thing Jasper can think of.

"And I'm sorry about your father," she calmly replies. Promptly sitting up in her spot, Jasper falls from his previous resting surface deep into the couch. He rolls on his back to look up at her.

Eleanor's composure haunts him. Her demeanor leads him to believe she had somehow magically wiped away the traumatizing events of last night.

"I think I could use the day off," she nonchalantly states looking down at him.

"That sounds great, beautiful." Jasper sits up gazing into her eyes. "I just don't know if it's realistic.. to not worry-"

"I say the cafe down the street for breakfast. They have bloody good waffles. And then we will take a flight to Paris." She ignores his comment casually flicking a hair band between her fingers.

"Paris.. for the day." He looks at her like she's lost her mind. Not only was she in an eerily cheery mood, but her apparent disregard for the horrifying information given the night before was disturbing. He didn't recognize the girl before him.

"Perfect," she answers her own question. Eleanor shoots him a seductive look before slipping out from underneath the blanket. She swiftly tosses her shirt to the ground exposing her bare breasts. Gazing at her perfect and exposed body shuts him up. "Be careful," she whispers putting her finger underneath his chin. She raises it closing his mouth. "Your jaw dropped."

Jasper can feel his mouth salivate watching her strut toward the bathroom. She spins around lightly tracing the doorway with her fingers.

"I'm going to shower. Would you like to join?"

His instincts drive him to chase after her. He jumps in the shower with intentions to kiss, lick, nibble, fuck the living hell out of her.. but at the same time he can't fight the feeling of something holding him back.

Eleanor giggles with amusement flirtatiously grinding her naked wet body up against his. She wraps her arms around the back of his neck bringing him in for a deep kiss. Her fingers lightly trace the length of his torso moving south.

Eleanor abruptly breaks the kiss leaning her head back. She intensely stares into his eyes with a look of disappointment. Her damp raven black hair sticks to her face down to her breasts. The subtle hint of a frown spreads across her lips as she looks down at his manhood.

"Do I not do it for you anymore or something?" she asks with half of a smirk, a clear annoyance in her tone.

Jasper feels his cheeks turn red as his pride is compromised. He certainly never lacked in the sexual drive department, especially when it came to Eleanor.

"What? No, of course you do," he quickly replies with an uncomfortable smile. There's a painfully awkward silence despite the sound of the shower water hitting the floor.

"I've waited so long for this baby," he whispers while placing a piece of hair behind her ear. But he doesn't say anything else.

Eleanor takes a step back with an irritated expression.

"Well _here I am_ ," she says spreading her arms wide pointing at her body.

Jasper is taken aback by her aloofness to everything. Even though every cell in his body wanted to aggressively grab her by the hips, bend her over and take her right there in the shower.. he _did_ have a conscience. And _now_ was not the right time. This wasn't right.

"I don't know what you want from me," he coldly responds.

"What I want from you.. if I haven't made it bloody obvious.. is for you to _fuck me_ ," she speaks bluntly. He can't help but let out a bewildered chuckle. His expression is vacant.

Eleanor viciously rolls her eyes not receiving the response she was expecting. She aggressively grabs a towel from the shower door throwing it in his face.

"Just get out," she dismisses him.

Not wanting to start a fight, Jasper exits the shower wrapping it around his waist.

* * *

"Growing up, it was obvious that my father didn't want Robert to be King," Eleanor speaks forking a strawberry from her plate. "He was always such a little _brat.._ had to have everything his way."

Jasper listens to her mindlessly ramble with his arms leaning against the table, hands folded under his chin. His eyes jitter back and forth as he tries to concentrate on her words. To _not_ concentrate on the level of guilt he felt for dumping astronomical information upon the woman he loved. To _not_ concentrate on his immeasurable hatred for Robert.

But he couldn't.

The rage he felt from the evening prior hadn't subsided. The wound never healed. If anything it grew deeper and had become infected. It was becoming painfully obvious that not even Eleanor could heal it.

"And who would have thought I would actually feel badly for my bastard of an uncle? Being driven mad by the fact that he had cancer.. well fake cancer.." Eleanor's voice brings his attention back into focus, but only for a short time.

The incessant rambling projected her immense denial. It was her coping mechanism. She had just found out that her own flesh and blood, her older brother that she had always looked up to, _killed_ their father. And if denial was the best way for Eleanor to cope with her pain for the moment.. Jasper didn't judge.

However his coping mechanism was something of opposition.

"And what a crafty little twit," she chimes in again before taking a sip of tea. "Slipping in between our love notes. Setting me up with Sebastian.. I mean, how _creepy_ is that?"

"Len," Jasper cuts her off. He rubs his eyes with his thumb and middle finger. "Can we please just.. not talk about this- about.. this. For just _one minute_?"

His blood was boiling. He was seeing red. One more mention of _that man_.. just one more reminder of the relentless sabotage that had affected him and the people he loved..

The level of irritability in his voice instantly shuts her up. She places her fork down and looks up from her plate with an arched eyebrow. She crosses her arms and reclines further in her seat.

"Well I'm sorry, Jasper," she hisses before throwing her napkin on the plate. "Do you have something else you would like to discuss? Like this _lovely_ weather we're having?"

Jasper runs a hand throw his hair before resting his chin back on his fist. The burning sensation in his chest felt like he had swallowed a ball of fire. His skin was hot to the touch. His heart was racing. The room was spinning. And in this moment he was certain he was either on the edge of an immense heart attack.

"I need some air," he abruptly states before dismissing himself from the table and darting toward the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" she shouts after him. But he doesn't turn around. He doesn't acknowledge her. He just keeps walking.

Bursting through the doors of the restaurant, Jasper clumsily limps to the edge of the sidewalk. He plops himself onto the curb holding his head between his legs. His arms are tingling. He can't catch his breath.

And then he passes out against the cold hard pavement.

Ambulances shortly arrive as a small crowd of people had formed around him. Paramedics grasp onto his limp body carrying him onto a stretcher. A breathing mask is held taught around his face easing his breath. Surely, he was having a heart attack. Surely, he was on the brink of death.

"Jasper!"

A few seconds pass.

"Jasper! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

He snaps his head up from his knees only to be met face to face with Eleanor. His face is covered in sweat and his white t-shirt was sticking to his body. Her bright green eyes scan his face with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Jasper stands up from the curb, a bit too quick, as his surroundings start slowly spinning again. There was no ambulance, no paramedics, no group of people swarmed around them.

He had imagined it all.

"You're as pale as a ghost," Eleanor softly speaks placing her palm on his cheek.

It was as if she wasn't standing before him. He could barely hear the words coming from her mouth. He couldn't feel her touch. He could barely see straight. He couldn't smell the aroma from the restaurant they stood in front of. He couldn't taste a single flavor in his mouth. All of his senses had been turned off.

The only sense, and the only thing that he could feel, was unforgiving and insatiable rage.

"I- I've got to get out of here," Jasper states. He quickly turns on his heels walking at the fastest pace possible before hailing a cab. And despite her calls behind him, he once again shuts her out. Everything was shut out. Every thought and action was shut out.

Except for one thing.

* * *

"Going to Paris won't change anything," Jasper speaks into his phone. Eleanor is frantic on the other line. "Sex.. Breakfast.. _it isn't going to change anything Eleanor_ ," he fumes above a whisper. "But something _does_ need to change. And I will take care of it."

"What're you bloody talking about?!" she shouts on the other end.

"You need to be with Liam right now. I love you Eleanor Henstridge. I always have, and I always will. Don't you ever forget that."

"What is going on Jasper? _Please_ just talk to me," she pleads.

"You have to trust me," he says with a shaky voice. "I have to go." He swallows the lump in his throat. Removing the phone from his ear he gazes at it tightly clenched between his fingers.

" _Don't you dare hang up on me Jasper Frost_!" he hears her shout through the receiver. "Don't you-"

Jasper lowers the window of the taxi with his other hand before swiftly chucking his cell phone out of it.

Taking in a deep breath and regaining his composure, he gazes up at the man in the driver's seat.

"Drop me off at the corner of Grapevine and 5th street."

* * *

"How can I help you?" the man on the other side of the counter asks quickly scanning Jasper up and down.

He retrieves identification from his wallet.

"Jasper Frost, MI5. Head security detail of King Robert Henstridge," he says with a lowered voice. "We are under the impression that His Majesty may be in danger. I need something extra to carry with me at all times."

"Yes sir," the vendor replies. "What can I get for you?" he asks pointing toward the glass container separating them. It's fully stocked with an array of pistols, rifles, and shotguns.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleanor sits comfortably in one of the leather seats of the limo, cell phone in hand, texting away.

"Are you alright your highness?" Rosie cautiously asks looking at her with a face full of concern.

"Of course." Eleanor gives her a genuine, almost robotic smile. And in her mind, everything _was_ fine. "Just tired of chasing after that gorgeous little devil. Practically drives me mad. Just another game of fetch between us I presume." She shrugs her shoulders before tending back to her Facebook news feed.

However Rosie was not referring to Jasper. She had been tuned in by Liam to keep an eye on his sister and was sworn to secrecy on the pressing matters regarding Robert. It was for Eleanor's best interest that her security detail be fully informed and up to date on information for her safety. Eleanor's calm and unexpected response left her conflicted. But she didn't press.

Walking into the palace feels eerie. Yet she feels calm. The clanking of her stilettos echo throughout the halls. It's mysteriously quiet. Eleanor was used to the sound of staff running around, security detail roaming through the rooms, or her Uncle Cyrus and mother arguing somewhere off in the distance.

But it was quiet.

Opening up her bedroom door she is greeted by Liam who was sitting down on her couch, joint lit in hand. His blonde hair is disheveled and dark circles under his eyes profound.

"Bloody hell Liam it's 12 in the afternoon," she says disapprovingly. She tosses a duffel bag onto her bed before plopping down next to him.

"Never stopped you before."

They sit in silence for a few moments watching the pile of smoke contort into different patterns across the room. Liam gradually leans his head toward his twin taking in the sight of her. She looks composed. Normal. _Happy._

"So.." Liam starts. He didn't know where to begin. He ashes the joint before shooting another tense look at his sister. "Where's Jasper?"

"Oh I don't know," she replies looking down at her nails. "He's just having another one of his fits. Something has been off about him recently. He even _rejected_ sex. Can you believe that?"

His eyes widen while taking in a larger hit than before. He cocks his head to the side exhaling smoke before putting the joint out. Interlacing his fingers together he repositions his body to face her straight on.

"Are you alright Len?"

" _Yes_ , why does everybody keep bloody asking me that?" she replies with half a smile.

"Everyone deals with grief in their own way.." Liam leans toward the glass container of whiskey displayed on her table. He pours himself a hefty glass. Pouring half a portion in another glass, he offers it to Eleanor.

She apprehensively glances at it before instinctually grasping onto it. She brings the glass to her lips giving her brother a blank stare.

".. However denial isn't the healthiest route I would suggest Lenny," he says sinking further into the couch. He rests his head against the pillow staring up at the ceiling.

An unfamiliar burning sensation stirs in her stomach. Her body temperature raises and a sinking sensation in her chest ensues. It was as if someone had blasted the heater in her room. Lightly perspiring on every inch of her body, she uncomfortably shifts in her seat.

" _Denial_ ," Eleanor scoffs. She takes a sip. "And WHAT," she suddenly shouts making him jump in his seat. "Would you suggest is the way to grieve my brother?.. Always full of wisdom."

She stands from the couch pacing back and forth with the glass in hand. Filling her mouth to capacity with bourbon she shoots Liam an intimidating glance.

"Would you rather me _grieve_ by going back to who I was?" she threatens picking up the entire bottle from the table. Eleanor unplugs the container before taking three consistent gulps. "The cocaine.. ecstasy.. lost memories of endless nights with men? Hell I can't even get Jasper to fuck me. So maybe you're onto something.."

Walking toward her closet Eleanor swings the large doors open with her hips arched to one side and one finger on her chin.

"Where did I leave my stash?" she asks out loud sorting through an array of high heels scattered across the floor. Liam rolls his eyes letting out a sigh.

She exits the closet with her beloved box of goodies in hand. After blowing the dust off she cracks open the top with a crooked, mischievous smile on her face. Her bloodshot eyes due to lack of sleep smudged with dark makeup take in the copious amount of drugs at her expense.

Selecting a tiny baggy full of white powder she tosses it on the table before Liam. His jaw clenches as he repositions himself resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well, don't just sit there. Start racking the lines up," she cheerfully chirps offering him a credit card. "Go on."

"Do you even hear yourself?!" Liam shouts standing up. "You're acting like a child. Do what you want. Run away from our problems as you always do." He stiffly walks a few feet toward her. Her body goes rigid lowering the hand with the credit card. "Go ahead. Drown your sorrows in your drugs again. Don't help avenge our father. But I guarantee it will only end up hurting you in the end."

Eleanor feels her throat tighten. Her eyebrows furrow as she watches him storm toward her bedroom door.

"And what have YOU done to avenge our father?!" she shouts, her voice horse. "You haven't done shit. All you've done the past year is sulk around the palace because poor little Liam couldn't get the girl. Couldn't be _King._ You're just as much of a coward as-"

Eleanor is interrupted by an ear deafening sound of a gunshot down the hall.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Prior**

"I've come to apologize," Jasper speaks. He is faced with Andrew, his previous comrade. He was the human barrier standing between Jasper and his target. The ticket to his mental freedom and revenge for himself and those he loved.

Andrew's expression is not welcoming in the least."Hill," he speaks into his headpiece. "Frost is here to speak with the King."

After a few moments of awkward silence and exchanged tension Andrew steps to the side.

"Come in. His Majesty is in the West Wing. He will be expecting you."

Jasper gives him a nod before breezing into the palace. He makes sure to stay aware of the position of the pistol that was lodged between his lower back and slacks. Every security detail he passes gives him a disapproving look of judgment. But he doesn't care. There were more important things at mind to tend to.

None to his surprise he is immediately greeted by James Hill. Hill had years of practice to nail the most intimidating 'disappointed father' look that a man could give. And it shoots through Jasper's body like an electrical surge.

Jasper clears his throat while repositioning the baseball cap on his forehead.

"Hill," he simply states. His mouth is dry and his insides are trembling. But his body language is calm and composed. One of the many useful traits he learned after years of being security detail.

"Frost," James responds with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows. "I will lead you to His Majesty. I will allow five minutes and you better bet I will be right outside the door. No funny business this time, you understand?"

"Five minutes is all I will need sir," Jasper confidently responds.

James turns on his heels and Jasper is quick to follow.

It was time to get this over with.

Everything seems as though it is moving in slow motion as they pass the overly decorated walls. They pass Eleanor's door. The smell of pot fills the hall before it. His heart drops in his chest.

 _Eleanor. My sweet Eleanor. This is for the best. I'm protecting you. One day you will understand._

"Here we are," James states extending his arm to the room adjacent to them. He keeps his eyesight on the floor. "Five minutes."

Jasper gives a light nod before approaching the door. His hand rests on the doorknob inhaling a large portion of air into his lungs. Giving another mental nod to himself he clicks the door open.

The room is stuffy and has an ominous feel. Robert is sitting in a large chair with his back to him. He appears to be looking out the spacious window before him. Even though it is clear that Robert is aware that he is in the room, he chooses to not turn the chair around.

"Frost."

It's all he says.

In this very moment Jasper is hit with the realization that he should have prepared better. Something. Anything. What was he supposed to say? Should he really be doing this?

The long silence prompts Robert to turn to face him. His brown eyes examine Jasper with a signature evil look in his eye. The permanent malevolent smirk plastered across his mouth.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I.." Jasper nervously repositions his cap with his eyes darting around the room. He can feel the cold metal of the gun riding against his lower back. "I.."

"You.. the infamous Jasper Frost.." Robert mocks him with a menacing chuckle. "Would like to apologize for.."

Jasper stands rigid in place.

"Come on now, you can do it." Robert stands from the chair nearing closer. "You're a big boy," he whispers in his ear.

Just as it happened the night of the gala, everything goes black.

Jasper shoves the King as hard as he can, fueled off immeasurable rage. Robert is thrown against a wall making the painting above him rattle.

" _Fuck you_ ," Jasper lightly speaks through gritted teeth.

Robert, with wide eyes, straightens his posture stepping a few feet from the wall. He calmly repositions a few pieces of hair while tugging his coat with the other hand.

"Excuse me?" he fumes getting in Jasper's face.

"How could you?" Jasper's voice shakes. "How could you do this to me? Your sister? Your brother? Your own _father_? You're- you're a fucking murderer!"

Robert's face contorts from anger to pure amusement.

"You do realize that you are speaking of confidential information, Frost. And you _do_ remember that I could _destroy_ you with just one lift of my finger."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Jasper shakes his head regaining his composure. "No more of this. It's time for this to end."

With one swift movement Jasper whips his hand behind his back holding onto the pistol still lodged in his pants. He was ready. It was time.

"Not so fast handsome," a familiar voice appears behind him.

Still grasping onto the gun with a trembling hand, Jasper turns his head to find another pistol now pointed between his eyes.

"Just exactly what do you think you're doing?" Cyrus questions smoothly.

Jasper's life flashes before his eyes. He was caught red handed.

He was going to die.

The right side of Cyrus' mouth is curled up in a dangerous smirk that matched his nephew's. Jasper gasps for air but feels as though water was filling his lungs. His whole body is quivering.

He was too wrapped up in fear to realize the fact that Cyrus was slowly moving the gun from his face.

Cyrus had another target.

With one loud BANG, a scream of agony, and the sound of a body hitting the floor, Jasper turns to find Robert on the floor.. with blood spilling from his clothes onto the rug beneath him.

Cyrus cooly walks closer to Robert, hovering his body, with his head cocked to the side.

"Uncle.. Uncle Cyrus.. what have you- you done," Robert pleads in agony, his hands covering the wound on his chest.

The sound of the door behind them slams open as James rushes in. "The King has been shot! Medic! West Wing!" he shouts orders into his headpiece before tackling Cyrus.

Jasper watches in horror as Cyrus fights James' restraint.

"Ever wanted to know what it felt like _knowing_ you were going to die?!" Cyrus shouts."To have _everything_ stripped from you?!"

Jasper instinctively backs up against a wall, desperately trying to catch his breath. The pistol was still safely tucked in his pants.

Cyrus laughs like a madman as medics flood the room.

" _Well now you know, dear nephew_."

* * *

 **Woo! Well.. this is what I envision ultimately happening at some point in the series.. but we still have quite a few months to find out. Please make sure to comment with any feedback or constructive criticism! I love hearing from you guys to make sure everyone still likes the story plus it encourages me to keep going. 'Til next time. :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the feedback. Love all my followers and support! Here is the first part of a long chapter. Comment and let me know what ya think. Enjoy, happy reading. :]**

* * *

A flood of police, firemen, and paramedics pass Jasper as he walks the halls in a low profile. It was like he was invisible. Just moments ago he witnessed Cyrus follow through with what he himself had planned for days. Had he gone mad? What was he thinking? To murder the King? Eleanor's older brother? Surely he had lost his mind.

He had to get to his car. Get rid of this gun. Get out of here. Forget any of this ever happened.

"Excuse me, sir." A policeman approaches Jasper cornering him against a wall. "We got a few questions for you mate."

The color washes from his face.

 _Shit_.

"S-Sure," he stutters. His transparent blue eyes examine the hall up and down taking in the fiasco that was taking place. He mentally calms himself down. It was highly improbable that law enforcement would question him of anything.. suspicious. After all, he _was_ the only witness to the King getting shot.

"Can you tell me exactly why you were in the room with King Robert prior to Cyrus Henstridge's entrance?"

 _Shit._

Jasper's eyes focus in on the plump police officer standing almost a foot shorter than himself. The first question, and he was already unsure what to respond. Admitting that he had come to the palace to 'apologize' was sketchy in itself.

"Jasper! What happened?!" Eleanor comes out of nowhere grabbing onto him knocking him to the side out of surprise. She wreaks of alcohol. He instinctually wraps his arm around her raising his vision to the ceiling.

"Excuse me, I was in the middle of asking a few questions of this young man."

Eleanor releases her grasp turning to the miniature policeman. She gives him an intimidating glare while cocking her head to the side.

"Well, _excuse me_ ," she says lowering her face toward his. Jasper's heart flutters. Nothing intimidated him more than that tone in Eleanor's voice. "I'm the _god damn Princess_ and I would like to know what the bloody hell is going on."

"Your highness," the officer squeaks. "I'm sorry to interfere. We'll continue our conversation later," he says to Jasper.

Eleanor ignores him as she wraps her arms back to where they were around Jasper's waist. She looks up to him with big, bright, glossy eyes.

"There was a gunshot-" she lowers her voice examining his face. "What're you doing here? What _happened_?"

Jasper gulps in a deep breath while cupping her face into his palm. He wanted to be the first one to tell her. Liam pushes his way through the sea of people at a running pace nearing their side. He stops in his place as they see a group of paramedics carrying someone on a stretcher.

Robert lay unconscious with an air mask securely tied to his face. Medics keep pressure on the bullet wound on his chest that was still profusely bleeding.

"EVERYONE CLEAR THE WAY!" one medic shouts as the crowd falls silent.

"Robbie," Eleanor whispers as she watches his listless body being taken down the hall. She loses her balance letting go of Jasper, instinctively falling onto her twin. Liam grasps onto her in his arms. Jasper looks at the two of them out of his peripheral. Liam's wide, bloodshot eyes focus on Robert. He's expressionless. He reassuringly rubs his sister's back who whimpers against his chest. She couldn't look at her older brother.

Next to follow down the hall is Cyrus in handcuffs, taking nearly five security guards/policemen to hold him down. He was resisting as much as physically possible against their restraint. In true Cyrus fashion, he was going out with dramatics.

Everything slows down as Cyrus passes the three of them. He shoots Jasper a menacing glance before using all of his body strength to pull the five men holding him closer to them.

" _You're welcome_ ," he whispers to Jasper, just loud enough that he could hear. His heart flutters and beads of sweat cover his forehead. Out of the side of his eye Jasper can see Liam snap his head toward him. This time he fully turns his neck to meet Liam's narrowed and suspicious eyes.

Liam, too, had heard Cyrus.

"We have to get to the hospital." Eleanor breaks free of Liam's embrace. "There's too many bloody people it'll take hours just to make it out the front door."

"Let's take the tunnels," Jasper confidently speaks. "We'll take my car. It's parked right outside the exit." He searches Liam's face unsure of what was to come next. It was a gamble.

 _Don't expose me here. Not now._

Liam slowly nods his head in agreement with speculative eyes on Jasper.

"Let's go."

Jasper makes sure to walk at a faster pace than the two following behind. Liam was still helping hold Eleanor's distraught and drunken body up.

Jasper throws the trunk open before shooting a look back at them. Eleanor had apparently thrown up on herself and was now on hands and knees on the gravel. Liam was holding her hair back with a disgusted look on his face.

At lightning speed Jasper throws the pistol into a concealed compartment of the trunk. He slams it shut before rushing toward them. Helping Eleanor stand back up, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"How much has she had to drink?" he irritably asks Liam while stripping off his shirt.

"A load," Liam confirms taking a few steps back and crossing his arms. "Was trying to make some point by threatening me with booze and drugs."

"A _valid_ point," Eleanor sways to the side almost tipping over before Jasper catches her. She accepts his t-shirt and strips of her soiled one.

"Eleanor do you _really_ think finding our potentially dead brother _drunk_ has lead you to a valid point?" Liam scoffs. "It doesn't solve anything."

" _Angel Liam_ ," Eleanor slurs. "You're high as a kite!" she shouts pointing her finger in his face.

"SHUT UP!" Jasper yells off frustration and nervous energy. "Just shut up. This is not the time to argue over.. I don't even know what you're arguing about. Jesus Christ just get in the car, will you?"

Liam rolls his eyes before nearing closer to the car.

"Give me your keys. I'll drive. You can deal with her."

* * *

They arrive shortly at the hospital. Liam pulls into one of the parking spots before looking in the rear view mirror. Jasper is tightly holding onto Eleanor keeping her body in an upright position while forcing her to drink water.

"Put on a shirt mate," Liam says grabbing one of the many undershirts piled on the passenger seat. He tosses it to the back seat. Jasper was the first to admit that his car was a fucking mess. But now wasn't the time to be embarrassed about his pigsty of an automobile.

Liam gets out of the car before circling around and opening the door for Eleanor. Jasper lets himself out taking in another large inhale of fresh air. He was still certain he was trapped in a nightmare. But he was in the clear.. for now.

"Oh _god dammit_ Len." He hears Liam groan as she eats shit on the pavement below her.

Jasper quickly nears her side scooping her up into his arms. He gestures to Liam to lead the way. Eleanor throws her arms around his neck holding herself close to his chest. Even though she was three sheets to the wind and listless as a rag doll, it felt amazing to have her in his arms. He felt safe.

He glances down at her face. Her foggy eyes intensely stare into his as a soft smile spreads on her lips. "I'm glad you're here," she whispers while closing her eyes and nuzzling her face in his neck. It was apparent that she too felt safe in his arms.

Hours pass in the waiting room. Eleanor spent most of them asleep, drooling on Jasper's shoulder. Helena furiously paced back and forth on the cell phone discussing matters with security detail. Other than her concern for her eldest son, she was overwhelmed with the pressure of keeping this scandal out of the press. The last thing the Henstridge's needed was another scandal. Especially of this magnitude.

"What did he mean?" Liam suddenly speaks waking Jasper from a half sleep. He takes off his baseball cap and tosses it to the side. Scratching his head and letting out a yawn he looks over to Liam.

Before he replies he looks down at Eleanor to be assured that she was still fast asleep.

"Thank you," his raspy voice speaks as he receives a cup of coffee from one of the staff. Liam accepts a cup as well with his eyes still steadfast on Jasper. But Jasper can't look back at him. His vision is more comfortable focused on the shitty brew of coffee in his hand.

"Cyrus," Liam adds.

"I.. I don't know what I was thinking Liam," Jasper replies in complete honesty. "I was in a trance. It felt like it was the only option."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Jasper raises his head finally meeting his best friend's stare. Not only did he feel guilty for previously having all of the intentions in the world to kill his brother.. but for being so selfish and one minded.

"Liam," he says unsure what to say of next. "I wasn't in my right mind."

Liam, with a look of disappointment, takes a sip from the cup and glances up at the clock. "We were so close," he lightly speaks.

"What do you mean?"

Eleanor suddenly rustles in her sleep clearing her throat.

"Who was so close?" Jasper urges above a whisper trying not to wake her.

"Cyrus and I," he replies pensively staring ahead. "And he had to go fuck everything up. Robert could be _dead_."

"You've been working with Cyrus? When-"

Jasper stops speaking as they watch a nurse rush toward Helena. Liam instinctively stands up walking toward his mother. Jasper watches Helena collapse into Liam's arms with her face buried in her hands. He can feel a lump forming in his throat watching the Queen in such grief. He glances down at Eleanor and places a soft kiss on the top of her head. A single tear falls from his eye as he rests his head on top of hers. From the look of things, Robert was in bad shape.. and he didn't know how Eleanor was going to take this news, despite the horrific things he had done.

Eleanor inhales a sharp breath before raising her head looking up into his eyes. She instinctively wipes the tear from under his eye before readjusting herself into an upright position. Helena and Liam approach them as Jasper wraps his arm around her preparing for the worst.

Helena stands before them with her hands interlaced before her. Her makeup was disturbed by the tears she had shed. But in her usual fashion, she was composed to the fullest capacity.

"Robert remains in a coma," she says to them in a somber tone. "The likelihood of him to wake up is slim to none." Liam reassuringly rubs her back with one hand as the other remains in his pocket. He looks at his mother in grief.. no mother should have to live to see their children die. And for Robert's case.. twice now.

"I'm so sorry mum," Eleanor's raspy voice speaks up. She stands up, this time strong and steady. She had slept the buzz off. Liam pulls the two of them into a long hug. Jasper watches on feeling his heart break. In all reality he could give a shit whether Robert would survive.. but seeing this happen to the family he cared so much for was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. And just hours ago, he would have been the culprit to all of this agony.

"I'll stay here with you mum," Liam softly speaks holding onto both of her hands. "Jasper, can you watch after Eleanor? We'll let you know if anything changes."

Jasper stands to his feet viciously nodding his head with tear filled eyes. "Of course."

Eleanor weakly walks toward him as he consumes her into a big bear hug. He looks down at her raising her chin with his finger.

"Are you okay?" he softly asks, already knowing the answer. Her exhausted emerald eyes resemble a raccoon with smeared makeup.

"Just take me home."

* * *

Eleanor exits the shower and brushes her teeth. She slips into a night gown before glancing at herself in the mirror. She looked dismal. Her damp hair clings to her sunken in cheek bones. Removing the makeup from her bright green eyes exposes dark circles.

It didn't feel right. It wasn't fair. Her brother, who she looked up to all of her life, was in critical condition. He had essentially returned from the dead last year and was put back in the same position. But she couldn't forget all of the terrible things he had done to their family. It was unforgiveable. It left it nearly impossible to feel the pain that she should _truly_ feel about his fate. She was simply emotionless.

Leaving the bathroom she finds Jasper on the couch scrolling his phone. He's wearing jeans and a stained undershirt. His dark blonde hair is swept to the side across his forehead laying just above his defined eyebrows. He looks up from the phone with a pensive expression. It was evident from his body language that he didn't know how to act. And neither did she.

"Hi beautiful," he softly speaks placing the phone in his pocket.

A light smile crosses her lips as she takes a seat on her bed. She sinks into the soft comforter lying her head on the pillow. Staring up at the ceiling she can feel the bed shift as Jasper sits down next to her. His arm wraps around her waist. She can feel his breath on her neck as his grip tightens.

"I didn't want him to die." Eleanor's voice is monotone.

"I know," he speaks above a whisper. They sit in silence for a few minutes until she lays on her side facing him. She stares into his ice blue eyes bringing her hand to his face. There was an unspoken electricity in the air. But it didn't come as a surprise. Whenever she was this close to him she could feel it.

Jasper moves his arm to her lower back pushing her body closer to his. She can feel her heart rate rise along with her breathing. He stares at her mouth lightly licking his lips.

Her body was screaming for him to kiss her. She certainly wasn't going to make the first move. Especially after that shower disaster. Practically begging on her hands and knees for him to fuck her. _Pathetic_.

Eleanor was too wrapped up in her thoughts to realize that he had moved his face closer firmly pressing his lips onto hers. He pulls back a bit examining her face. Gauging her reaction.

 _Hold back, Eleanor._

Jasper lies beside her with a soft yet stern expression. Lustful. _That look_. The one that always got her going. His thumb traces her lower lip. She can feel his heavy breathing against her body. She couldn't wait any longer.

 _Fuck it._

She delicately places her hands onto either side of his face pulling in closer. She passionately kisses him intertwining their tongues. Within an instant, all of her troubles were wiped away. Jasper Frost was her antidote. He pushes her lower back even closer rubbing her against the growing erection in his pants. Removing one hand from his face she unzips his jeans with the other.

Jasper complies with her movements slowly wiggling out of his pants. Next to go was his shirt. She wraps her leg around him giving leverage to lay on top of him. She grinds against him moving her lips to his neck, lightly sucking and licking from his jaw to his collarbone. He lets out a light sigh grabbing onto her face bring it back to his. Deepening the kiss he gropes onto the back of her thighs, up to her ass, and eventually slides the night gown up. She straddles him taking the slip off. His eyes light up as he takes in the sight of her naked body.

Supporting her back with his arm, he sits up so his mouth can roam her bare breasts. His other hand is under her panties, her fingers rubbing against her. She was almost embarrassed at how wet she was, but didn't care. It felt too damn good to have his touch again.

His tongue lowers from her breast to her navel laying her on her back. His mouth lowers further, his tongue eventually reaching her clitoris. He uses great pressure with his tongue as his fingers gently glide in and out of her. She can't hold back several groans. Even though it was way too soon, she could already feel herself reaching climax.

"Stop," she whispers trying to delicately push his head back. But he doesn't listen. Instead he moves his fingers quicker and applies more pressure. Her chest moves up and down at an accelerated rate as she feels the buildup growing nearer. "Jasper," she cries trying to mentally hold back. But it was beyond return.

Yelping out an aggressive orgasm, Eleanor grabs onto his hair as her head whips back in pleasure. She's certain she's going to pass out from the head rush. Her shallow breathing won't subside as she gasps for air.

Jasper lightly chuckles in between her legs. She snaps her head up looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. With a devilish smirk he wipes his mouth with his hand.

"That was quick."

Eleanor feels her cheeks flush. "Oh _no it wasn't_ ," she scoffs with embarrassment. She shifts his head from between her legs and sits upright on the bed.

He sits on his knees grabbing onto her waist with both hands. He wasn't letting her go anywhere. Softly kissing her neck, her head naturally falls to the side in bliss.

"That was sexy as hell," he growls in her ear. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Eleanor lays herself on her back after pulling his briefs down. She spreads her legs inviting him back in between them.

"Show me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Even though I just posted the first half yesterday, I wanted to get the finishing half out ASAP. I will be starting a 9-5 at a new job next week (yay!) but unfortunately that will leave me with little time to write. I'm hoping to get in as much time as possible with my remaining time off to wrap up (?) this story, but I am still uncertain how I am going to leave it if I'm being honest. Anyways.. enjoy, comment, and as always happy reading! :]**

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

" _Go away!_ " Eleanor shouts at another knock on her bedroom door. A pillow covers her face and she's immersed in a sea of blankets.

After letting out a grunt she rolls on her side as the pillow falls from her face. Her eyes are met with unwelcome sunshine that fills the room. Jasper is to her left sitting with his back against the headboard on top of the covers. He's fully clothed and typing away on his cell phone. Placing the phone down, he gazes at Eleanor with a disapproving look. One eyebrow is arched and his jaw is tightly clenched.

"Oh now _what do you want_?" she snaps at him.

He cocks his head to the side before lowering his face closer. The concerned expression aggravates her.

"Eleanor," he lightly speaks forcing her eyes to meet his. "I, more than ever, wish that we could hide from the world.. stay in here, fuck for endless hours.."

She sits up in place as pieces of messy tangled hair falls on her face. Pursing her lips with furrowed eyebrows she waits for him to continue his point.

"But quite frankly, I'm pretty sure we've exhausted every take out resource in the area. And I need to get out of these day old clothes."

"Go ahead," she grumpily replies before throwing the blanket back over her head. "I'm not forcing you to stay here."

"Your family needs you," he boldly states. "Yes, Robert was a dick. And I know you have a ton of mixed emotions. But what about Liam? Your mother?"

"Well you've been texting Liam constantly. Sounds like they're doing just fine." Her voice is muffled from beneath the comforter.

With a quick and unexpected move, Jasper rips the covers off exposing her naked body.

"What the _hell_?" she fumes, looking as though she's about to throw a punch.

"Eleanor." He moves a few inches closer and takes her face into the palms of his hands. "I love you."

Whenever he said those words it made her weak in the knees. Got her full attention. Made her listen to him. _Damn him._

"I love you," he repeats. "And I know it's hard to.. to face everything that's going on. But I promise that if you don't give the rest of them support during this time.. the people that did _nothing wrong_ to you.. you will regret it for the rest of your life. _They need you._ "

Eleanor sits up again slowly wiping the length of her face with both hands letting out another grunt.

Another knock on the door.

She shoots Jasper a half frustrated/half appreciative look before shouting "I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE, BLOODY HELL!"

Jasper lets out a light chuckle before being tackled by her. She places herself in his lap facing him and delicately combs his hair to the side with her fingers.

"You're right," Eleanor finally admits. "But they can wait another minute.. or hour," she purrs while unzipping his pants, placing her lips onto his.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

Eleanor bounces on top of Jasper as he holds onto her hips for balance. They're covered in days worth of sweat and most likely each other's bodily fluids.

"I'm getting close," she sighs in pleasure. But her thoughts are interrupted as she hears her cell phone ringing off the hook. Whoever was calling would not give up.

"Maybe.. you.. should-" Jasper speaks trying to catch his breath while maintaining the vicious pace that she had set.

"No," she interrupts grinding against him harder. He reflexively thrusts faster as he too was getting dangerously close.

"Oh _shit_ \- oh _fuck_ ," she groans running her hands through her hair, her eyes closed.

And then his cell phone goes off.

 _Just let it finish ringing. So close._

Eleanor has to mentally get herself back into the game as she grabs his face bringing him in for a deep kiss. "Don't you stop," she whispers threateningly. He nods his head in agreement lying on his back again thrusting deeper.

Her ringtone interrupts for the third time.

"For fucks sake!" Eleanor hollers promptly rolling off of Jasper and grabbing onto her cell.

It was Liam.

"Hello?" she speaks into the receiver with heavy breathing.

"Len? What've you been going?" he asks speculatively. She gives a guilty glance to Jasper who lies beside her naked and glistening in sweat. His arms are thrown above his head with his chest heaving.

"Uhh.. working out," she quickly replies wincing at her lame excuse. She _never_ worked out.

"Right," he awkwardly responds. "You need to get to the hospital right away. Robbie's awake."

Eleanor hurriedly rushes around the room searching for discarded clothing on the floor. Putting on a fresh pair of underwear and bra, she picks up black skinny jeans from the floor. Wobbling around on one leg attempting to get the other inside her pants, she looks up to Jasper.

He is on the other side of the room calmly retrieving his gatherings which were also on the floor. Placing the baseball cap on top of his head he shoots her a glance.

"You coming with?" she asks clumsily throwing on a wrinkled tank top from a pile of clothes.

Jasper nervously rubs the back of his neck with his vision set to the ground.

"I, uh.. maybe I should stick this one out."

His response throws her off guard. Yes, Robert (in his own words) was a dick, to put it lightly.. but he was still her brother. And the fact that he had woken from this coma was nothing short of a miracle. Jasper _should_ be there for her. They had progressed so much within the past few days.. well at least sexually. She hoped that this wasn't all he was in for. But with how hard Jasper Frost was to read, she may never get that answer.

"Alright," she replies trying not to translate the hurt in her voice. She grabs onto her purse before opening her bedroom doors. "Guess I will see you later then."

Before he has the chance to say anything, she slams the door shut behind her with great force.

Jasper hurries to the door with his hand outreached toward the knob.

"Eleanor- wait," he speaks as he opens the door. But he is stopped in his tracks being met face to face with a 5'7 salt and pepper haired man in a suit and tie. James Hill.

"Frost. We need to speak."

"Actually, I-I was just on my way back to the hotel. I think I've over stayed my welcome here and-"

"Jasper," James cuts him off. "My office. _Now._ "

* * *

Eleanor runs into the hospital almost tripping over her feet on the way to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asks.

Eleanor places a fist on either side of her hips with her head arched to the side. Fat chance that anyone in the country didn't know who she was.

"Oh my- Princess Eleanor, my apologies," the young lady speaks quickly clearly embarrassed. "I didn't recognize you."

Eleanor slowly places her hand on top of the bird's nest of a hairdo she was currently rocking. She hadn't showered in _days_ and felt filthy. She didn't have the chance to glance in the mirror upon her exit and regretted that.

Following one of the nurses assistant's she is directed to their private section of the hospital. Eleanor passes the security detail guards with a nod. They too give her an odd look. Oh _come on_ , she couldn't look _that_ shitty.

"Oh, Eleanor.. _oh Eleanor_ ," Helena speaks on her way to daughter. "Have you been rolling around in the mud?"

"Oh mother, always full of jokes.. even during the most dire of situations," Eleanor rolls her eyes going in for a hug.

"Smells as if you have," Helena replies with a smirk. "I don't think having a romp bender was what Liam intended when he told Jasper to take care of you." She gives her a quick wink. Eleanor is mortified.

"Liam!" she overenthusiastically shouts rushing toward him. Anything to get away from her embarrassing mother.

"You look like shit sis," he says pulling her into his arms. "Have you showered?"

"Oh _enough already you bastards_ ," Eleanor snaps trying her hardest to hold back a smile. Even in the darkest of hours, it was nice to see her family in high spirits.

"Are you ready to go see him?" Liam asks her in a lowered voice.

"I-I don't think I'll ever be ready," she responds earnestly. "Let's do this."

Liam leads her into Robert's room. The lights are dimmed and the sound of the breathing machine is the most prominent sound in the room. She sees him lying on the bed with tubes up his nose and bandages wrapped from his chest to down his torso. He looks awful as expected. His signature perfectly coifed hair is a mess and the puffy bags under his eyes make him almost unrecognizable.

"Lenny," Robert speaks just above a whisper. It is evident that it is a struggle for him to breathe.. and nonetheless speak. His words would be few. And in this moment Eleanor was content with that.

She takes a few steps closer to the bed holding one of his hands into both of hers. It was as if she was smacked upside the head with numerous emotions that had been suppressed over the past few weeks. Tears finally fall from her eyes and the unbearable pain in her chest does not subside. But for the first time in so long, she accepts it. She accepts the pain. She accepts the denial. She accepts the rollercoaster of thoughts and feelings she had looked over for so long.

Seeing Robert laying there before her simply brought her back to reality.

"Robbie," she chokes peering into his eyes. She doesn't know what else to say.

"I'm.. I'm glad you're here." The pained expression on his face represents how every word that came out his mouth was nothing short of excruciating.

"I know," Eleanor softly speaks nodding her head. She looks up to Liam who too had tears in his eyes. She didn't know how to feel, and that was certain. But in this very moment she allowed herself to be content with that. Acceptance.

Helena nears Eleanor's side lightly stroking her back.

"It's a miracle, really," she says leaning her head on her daughter's shoulder.

Suddenly, there's a different feeling in the room. Eleanor glimpses across the room to her twin who peered at the doorway behind her as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Kathryn," Liam suddenly speaks.

Eleanor lets go of Robert's hands as she and Helena are quick to turn on their heels.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Robert uses what little energy he has left to spit the sentence out.

Kathryn stands before them with big blue glossy doe eyes. In her arms was an infant, maybe two months old if that, with a head full of brown hair. She takes a few steps forward glancing at the room full of unwelcome faces.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here either," she weakly speaks, eyes now filled with tears. "But I had to see you. Despite what we have been through.. I want the father of my son to live to see his first birthday."


	14. Chapter 14

**6 Months Later**

Eleanor helps herself to another mimosa from the glorious display on a silver platter held by one of the staff.

"It's 11 in the morning and the party has just begun. Do you really think _another_ mimosa is in your best interest?" Robert sullenly speaks from behind her.

Eleanor spins on her heels making her bright purple dress swish to the side. She purses her lips as she visually scans her eldest brother up and down.

"You're right." She shrugs her shoulders handing over the already half empty flute. He firmly grasps onto the glass preventing it from spilling on his red clad coat. "It's time for something stronger," Eleanor taunts, shaking her clutch in front of his face. Her expression is dangerous. Before he had the chance to retaliate, her finger was already in his face.

"And _don't_ you pretend," Eleanor warns enunciating every syllable, "that anything will _ever_ be the same between us. You got what you wanted. Look all around you." She does a quick twirl pointing out her hands as if she were showcasing a brand new car. "You're the _King_." She flattens her dress with her hands before turning away. "Now leave me _alone._ "

"Eleanor!" Robert hollers. But it was too late. She was already half way across the room. "Bloody hell," he curses under his breath shaking his head. The familiar reassuring rub on his back instantly lowers his blood pressure. He turns before wrapping his arm around Willow bringing her in close. "She never will forgive me, will she?" he says before placing a delicate kiss on the top of her head.

"And why should she?" Willow replies with the innocent smile that he could never resist. She glances across the party through the royal blue balloons at Liam. He holds on to the bundle of joy in his arms with a wide grin on his face. Swaying back and forth to the music, he contorts his face into silly faces.

Willow can feel the burning gaze of her fiancé through the back of her head. With a coy smile she turns to Robert and cups her hand around his jaw line. His expression is tense. The fact that he and his brother were in the same room was nothing short of a miracle. But despite everything between them, Liam wouldn't miss his nephew's first birthday party. And Robert allowed his attendance.. on strict terms.

"Just when you thought the royal family couldn't get _any_ more fucked up," Eleanor speaks with her mouth hovering over the flask. "Let's throw in an _incestuous_ love triangle.. or rectangle."

Jasper's chest protrudes as he lets out a half chuckle. He looks across the room at Kathryn who was now standing next to Liam gazing down at her son. She places a soft peck on Liam's cheek before walking over to Helena.

"At least for once we aren't the headlining stars to the romantic shit show," Jasper mutters before taking a sip of champagne. He then places his hands on Eleanor's hips directing her in front of him to rest her bottom against.

Eleanor's eyelashes flutter revealing her electric green eyes as she looks up to him. Her hand delicately traces his forearm. She places her index finger on his chin directed his lips toward hers.

"With all the madness that has happened these past few months.. I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispers before giving him another kiss.

Jasper resumes his position with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist from behind. He nuzzles her neck inhaling the fragrance of rose scented shampoo. Her smell intoxicates him.

He's disrupted by the feeling of eyes on him. He notices a figure out of his peripheral that wasn't moving. It stands tall and stiff as a board.

Robert.

Jasper straightens his posture matching his stare. Robert gives him _the look_. The look of rage. The look of defeat.

After months on end of struggle Jasper finally had his freedom. He got the girl. He didn't have to follow the King around like a voiceless prisoner. He finally had 'permission' to hold onto the love of his life forever.. and in public nonetheless. As a _couple_. Even at a _royal gathering_.

The worst was finally over.. but the sudden defiant look in Robert's eyes seemed to prove otherwise.

* * *

 **6 Months Ago**

"I-I was just head-headed back on my way to the hotel," Jasper verbally trips over himself. He stands in James' office with his hands clasped before him. He was _sure_ that his estranged boss could see the droplets of sweat dripping from his hairline.

"What were your intentions coming to the palace." James didn't ask this as a question, he spoke it as an order.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I just wanted to apologize to Rob- the King?" He lets out a pathetic nervous chuckle.

"Yes," James responds all too quick.

Jasper runs his fingers through his hair staring at the ground. He knew he was fucked. James knew him better than most. Apparently even better than Eleanor, according to his 'help' with her gift last Christmas.

"I don't know what happened," Jasper half-ass surrenders.

"Intentions to _shoot_ the King of England? I've seen you do quite a few things in my day but _this."_ James rushes from behind his desk so he is met face to face with his ex-comrade. "Was pure ignorance."

 _... Well, it had been a good run in the palace. Three whole years. I knew one way or another that the time would come and I would pay for all the wrong doings and mistakes I've been running from since arriving in England. If only I could say good bye to Eleanor before being taken away. Kiss her one last time. How could I have been so careless? My temper took over my life and nothing else mattered. Not even she could stop me. I_ _was even willing to bring a gun into._.

Jasper's head snaps up trying his best to read James' tired eyes.

"How did you know that I had a-"

"20 years in the military. Head of security detail.. Must I go on?"

Jasper couldn't control that his jaw had literally dropped.

"Next time you try to bring a gun on royal grounds, I'd suggest you do a better job than hiding it in the back of your knickers," James speaks almost sounding disappointed.

"You knew," Jasper says short of breath. "And you let me in there?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't do it," James speaks smoothly as he returns to his desk chair. He places both index fingers on his nose resting his chin on his thumbs. "Cyrus on the other hand.. didn't really see that com-"

"You're telling me," Jasper aggressively whispers while pointing at himself. He stomps closer to the desk. "That you.. the head of security detail.. the one the King trusts the most-"

"Wants what is best for the people." James cuts him off. He calmly reclines in his desk chair crossing one leg over the other. "Now what I'm about to say Frost.. it's something I never saw myself having to ask and is surely encouraging a new gray hair or two.." He trails off. Jasper waits for him to continue speaking.

"Will you help me?"

"Sir?" Jasper asks genuinely confused.

"Will you help me?"

* * *

 **Present**

It was Halloween night. The palace was throwing their annual masquerade party. Eleanor was getting ready in her room as Jasper showered. She checks out her sexy costume in the mirror in between applying bright red lipstick. Her hair was stick straight spotlighting the cat ears on her head. Her extra smoky eye makeup extending past her eyebrows completed the costume.

"Holy.. _shit,_ "she hears Jasper from behind her. He's wearing nothing but a towel with wet messy hair. His eyes roam her body barely covered in black latex with a plunging neckline and an attached cat tail. ".. I thought this was the masquerade party."

Eleanor's hip juts to the side as she crosses her arms. She struts toward him maintaining eye contact. Hypnotized by her presence, Jasper watches her pick up a tiny cat woman-esque black mask with attached whiskers. She attitudinally places it over her eyes while tilting her head to the side.

"Good enough," she purrs. "Unless you would like me to change?"

Jasper shakes his head 'no' so fast it makes him dizzy.

"Hello Princess," Sara Alice addresses Eleanor as they exit her room.

" _Jesus_ ," Eleanor places her palm over her chest. "You can't scare me like that. You do know after all _it is_ Halloween."

"Yes," the little girl responds shyly. "Do you like my dress?" She was wearing a petal pink dress and a matching yellow crown that looked something like Princess Peach.

Eleanor crouches down and grabs onto both of her hands. "I _love_ it."

"And what are _you_?" Sara demands with both fists on either side of her waist.

Jasper furrows his eyebrows looking down at her. Eleanor bites her lip trying to hold back laughter.

" _Really?_ " Jasper asks visibly frustrated. "Frankenstein."

"You don't look like Frankenstein.." Sara Alice speaks candidly. "You look more like a caterpillar with drawn on stitches." She points to the makeup on his face that Eleanor _insisted_ he wear. If she was dressing up, so was he. And a 'sexy Frankstein' was her pick. And what the Princess wants, the Princess.. sometimes at Jasper's expense.. gets.

* * *

 **6 Months Ago**

Jasper rips the sack off of Roberts head whose hands and feet were tied to the chair he sat in. Both Jasper and James' guns are drawn.

"What is this?" Robert casually speaks. "James? I didn't see you as this type of sort.."

"Likewise," James responds grasping onto his pistol for dear life.

"Everyone will know I am missing. Security will be here any minute," Robert arrogantly threatens.

Jasper's paranoia sets in as he quickly peers down both sides of the alley. A few droplets of water fall onto his nose as storm clouds roll in above them.

"Right," James replies. "Bad timing for the majority of them to be ordered to travel with Her Majesty for the next few days. Surely the conference being held regarding your injury requires high surveillance. And of course, His Majesty would be nothing but safe under the supervision of the head of security back at the palace."

There's a long pause as the pitter patter of the rain drops splatter onto the asphalt.

"What do you want from me?" Robert hisses through gritted teeth.

James raises an eyebrow slowly looking over at Jasper, guns still drawn.

"Where do we start Mr. Frost?"


	15. Question!

I'm so saddened to see the madness that has consumed the cast of our favorite show.. and what's even more disheartening is to hear what Alex had to go through while on Mark Schwahn's set behind the scenes.

This recent subject on sexual harassment/abuse has a brought a ton to light and has given women and men empowerment to come forward. I too have been a victim of some form of harassment as well and it's something no one should ever go through.

Anyways.. I (think) Season 4 will still be airing in March, but was the show otherwise cancelled? I can't find any updates :( I saw that after Alex came forwad Mark was 'suspended' but what does that mean? Someone please update me! Thanks in advance.


	16. The Final Chapter

**Hi everyone! So sorry it took me a long while to update - I wanted to come back and finish up this story on how I would like to see season 4 going. I have a few ideas of a new story for The Royals and have been brainstorming. Work has slowed down a bit so I will have more time to hop back on the computer and get back to my passion of writing! Please leave any notes of what type of story you would like to see on our favorite characters.. as always any feedback is always appreciated. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Present Day - Halloween**

The booming sensation of the bass rattles her body. Following Jasper's lead Eleanor takes a few twirls in front of him before being brought in close. The smile on her lips matched an undeniable warm sensation in her chest which was such a foreign feeling. It was invigorating. Things had finally settled down in the palace. Yes, Robert was still King.. and her Uncle was still locked up for attempted murder in place of said King who should be rotting in jail due to the murder of their father..

But she was _free_ for the first time under Robert's malevolent reign. She was able to be with the man she longed to be with emotionally and publicly for as long as she could remember. No longer a prisoner to their evil eldest brother, her twin was finally at peace as well.

She gazes across the room at Liam splattered with fake blood across his face and red clad suit. Going to the Halloween Ball as a murdered King.. clever. He dances hand in hand with Kathryn, chuckling as she sways her hips to the music.

Eleanor rests her head on Jasper's chest inhaling his fragrance. He holds her tight planting a kiss on top of her head. All was right.. or as right as it could be.. in the world.

Suddenly, all of the lights in the auditorium glare across the dance floor. Eleanor shields her eyes from the piercing spot light leading her vision to the DJ booth. The music comes to an abrupt stop. To her dismay, she finds Cyrus standing behind the booth. He stands erect with his hands folded before him. His signature smirk is plastered on his face as his eyes scan the crowd before him.

Eleanor's heart flutters as she looks up at Jasper. It was visibly apparent that he too had no idea that Cyrus was out of jail.. or in the palace nonetheless.

"My people," Cyrus speaks into the microphone that he had torn from the DJ's hand. "No, this is not some Halloween prank. It is I, the one and only Cyrus Henstridge."

The crowd is silent enough to hear a pin drop.

"What the fuck," Jasper mutters under his breath, his eyes unable to leave the DJ booth.

"What the hell's going on?" Eleanor hisses to him. He shakes his head in dismay before turning his head over to the King.

Robert was frozen in place still tightly holding onto Willow's hips. The sheet white discoloration of his face exemplified the horror brewing within. It was as if he was in the presence of a demon that had escaped from hell.. yet he was standing beneath something.. _someone_ much more threatening.

"No," Jasper whispers to himself. "Not here. Not now."

There would never be a 'good' time for this to come out.. but now? When Eleanor was back to her normal self.. so fucking happy? Surely this was going to cause mass hysteria.

"My _Lord_ has it gotten boring around here. And I've only been locked up a mere 6 months. This music is just awful," Cyrus casually speaks while effortlessly looking at his nails. "Time to switch things up a bit."

He puts down the mic before swiftly shooing away the DJ from the booth.

"Trick or treat?" Cyrus shouts across the crowd with a wild look in his eye. Everyone in the audience begins to nervously glance at each other clearly puzzled.

"You all are no fun. Well, what I have for you is certainly not a trick.. but I find it to be quite the treat."

There's a deafening silence that seems to last hours. Eleanor can feel her pulse beating throughout her body. The stiff posture of her lover in her arms doesn't put her at ease. He knew something that she didn't.

"Bloody hell." A recording begins to play over the speakers that sounds like it was taken off of a tape recorder. It doesn't take Eleanor long to realize it was Robert's voice.

"Trying to get me killed by my own Uncle, Frost? Well, another failed attempt."

Eleanor's head whips up scanning Jasper's face. His expression is as blank as an erased white board.

"I had nothing to do with Cyrus." Jasper's stern voice comes next.

"Well you did me a favor," Robert arrogantly continues. "Now I have both daddy _and_ that twit of a brother of his _out of my way._ "

The crowd gasps in horror.

Cyrus rolls his eyes simultaneously folding his arms while presenting a fake yawn.

"You killed King Simon." James' smooth voice is now evidently clear.

"And what of it?" Robert scoffs. Another resounding gasp trickles over the audience. "Do you _really_ think the people would believe a con artist and a washed up old man over _The King_?"

"Well I think we've heard enough," Cyrus speaks into the microphone looking more bored than ever. "You all get the point. Mr. Hill?" He calmly instructs James to join his side. The head of security somberly walks from the darkness and into the spotlight. He instantly makes intense eye contact with Jasper leading Eleanor's head to spin in a tizzy.

She remains a tight hold onto him waiting for what would happen next.

A rumbling of angry conversation surrounds them as the crowd turns to Robert.

"This is an outrage!" he shouts as Willow slowly backs away from him. Liam comes to her side draping his arm over her shoulders. He leads her to join him and Kathryn. Willow was innocent, and she surely did not deserve to be a part of the mess that was taking place.

"This is obviously a fake! They're trying to frame me!" Robert's voice echoes throughout the hall pointing his finger up at Cyrus.

"Come on boys." Eleanor reads James' lips instructing a swarm of security detail to flood the room charging toward the King.

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

It took quite some time for the monarchy to recover after such a tragedy. An unthinkable crime had been committed by their leader.. the _son_ of the beloved King Simon Henstridge. Robert was in prison for first degree murder and was sentenced to life.

On the positive side, however, Liam had finally taken the thrown. He was the perfect candidate and spitting image of what the people needed. A sincere leader, eager to learn and lead the monarchy in the right direction. Although he and Kathryn had parted ways, he made sure to make time for his nephew who was now without a father figure.

After making the formal decision to retire from security detail at the palace, Jasper took more time to focus on his relationship with Eleanor. They were finally within grasp of their happy ever after. They had been through hell and back, but now it was time to thoroughly enjoy each other as a 'normal' couple.

Jasper moved into the palace where he could cohabit with Eleanor. He got a job at a car shop down the street because although his lover could financially take care of the both of them for 3 lifetimes.. his pride told him to still keep up his end of the deal.

While walking home from the shop one day he stops at a jewelry store admiring a royal blue diamond ring. It caught his attention every day he left work. He knew that one day he would collect the means to buy it. To finally propose to the woman of his dreams.

Although she would most likely never officially have the title, Eleanor was and always would be his Queen.


End file.
